Alice in Nightmare
by MiumiGirl
Summary: After a tea party, Alice starts losing her sanity one by one. Break becomes aware that Alyss is slowly taking Alice's sanity away and decides to help the chain save her sanity. Will Alice accomplish saving her sanity? Or will she go among the mad people?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Ah~! First day of May and I figure that I should or might as well put up this fanfic! ^^ Hopefully many of you will read it and like it. Now for some notes, I feel that this is an ok beginning to the story, right? Lolz, whatever, in this fanfic, it'll have most of the elements from the video game, American McGee's Alice with some Pandora Hearts elements mixed in. Oh yes, before I forget, this is a BreLice (BreakXAlice) dominant fanfic. Be warned, this is rated M, giving me some freedom from the restrictions placed on T and so on. There will be some sexual references, moves, hopefully very descriptive language in violence and limes/lemons.

Enjoy~!

**Special thanks to:** GreenEyedNeko, visit her YT page, she is amazing in her video making. Her vid is the reason I'm writing this fanfic just so anyone is wondering why I'm doing a fanfic based on a video game ^^

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pandora Hearts, Break and Alice would've already been proclaimed as the canon couple ^^**

* * *

Prologue

Today was just like any other regular and non-exciting day including no Baskervilles or chains to ruin the nice atmosphere at the Rainsworth mansion. The whole group was here having another one of those tea parties Sharon and Break love holding on the patios of the mansion. As usual, there was nothing but mindful chattering and laughing with the occasional fights between Alice and Gil, though they weren't as extreme as they had been in the past.

"Tch… just keep your hands off my manservant seaweed-head." Alice frowned with her arms crossed as well with her legs.

"Damn rabbit…" Gil took out his boxes of cigarettes and lit one of them to place in his mouth for a nice and relaxing smoke, though he doesn't like it.

"Ah Raven~" Break placed his chin on the sleeves of his jacket, "I thought you were going to quit your bad habits of smoking~" He grinned mischievously at the Nightray adopted child.

"You know he can't Break…" Oz played along with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oz!" Gilbert complained while staring at his master incredulously because Oz was on Break's side.

Alice started snickering that her manservant and the Clown were both ganging up on Seaweed-head. The chain watched as the two kept calling him "useless" and such. She was about to say something to add along with the torment but suddenly, her head started to throb and her eyesight started to become blurry, '_W-What's… happening?_' She thought as she tried her best to make it unnoticeable.

However, no matter how hard she tried, Sharon noticed it quicker than the guys, "Alice?" She asked with her eyes full of concern, "Alice, are you alright?" She questioned.

At once, the guys put aside the cigarette subject aside and put their fullest attention to the suffering chain, "Alice?" Oz asked then at once, his emerald eyes widened, "Alice! Alice, please, can you tell us what's wrong?" He started to panic because as her contractor, he could feel whatever she was feeling if he concentrated hard enough.

'_This feeling…_' Alice shivered while she tried her hardest to concentrate on something aside from the pain she was receiving, '_This feeling is… familiar…_' Her thoughts went back to when she and Break were kidnapped and brought to Cheshire's dimension. Her violet eyes concentrated on her tea in front of her, '_What the-?_' Her eyes widened to see who it was.

Unlike everyone else who was worrying about Alice's condition, Break couldn't help but notice a disturbing and familiar aura at play here when he got himself kidnapped to Cheshire's place with the help of using Alice as bait. Although he's blind, the Rainsworth servant felt a bit shocked when his eyesight came back to him only for that particular moment.

Once it happened, he quickly looked at Alice and to where she was staring at that caused her much fright. As he followed her shocked gaze, Break's eye was soon filled with sinister interest while he felt the aura of death surrounding him, '_I wonder why…_' He silently placed his hand on his cloaked sword, ready for whatever may happen.

"No… why are you-" Alice stated with much hostility while staring at the one in the tea reflection.

In the tea, the thing that made Alice freak out and Break interested was none other than the Will of Abyss, "_Alice… Bea Rabbit… it's so nice to finally see you like this…_" Alyss grinned, "_Oh don't worry… I'm allowing one other to see and hear me as well…_" Her lavender eyes shifted from Alice to Break, "_Hello Kevin Regnard… how have you been?_" Her voice made him shiver.

Alice's violet eyes turned to Break, wondering why the Will of Abyss would allow him to hear her. In response to Abyss calling Break by his real name, his face formed a distasteful scowl as his grip tightened on his sword. She turned back to her tea, "What do you want from me?" She exclaimed which started to freak out Oz, Sharon, and even Gil though no one had enough time to be surprised at him worrying deeply for the chain.

Alyss's face started to form a sinister grin, "_I only want to talk to Kevin because I thought he was my friend… however…"_ Soon, Alyss started laughing maniacally, "_Kevin Regnard won't talk to me because he blames me for changing his past!_" She exclaimed which made Break tense up, "_I hope you won't forget the deal we made Kevin…_" Her deathly lavender eyes turned to Alice once more, "_Ah… Bea Rabbit… I nearly forgot to tell you…_" She smiled widely, "_I found the spiritual connection we once had in the past…_" She started.

'_Spiritual connection?_' The white-haired man mused on his thoughts as he remembered vaguely with his meeting with Rufus Barma.

"_Now… I'm going to be the one to tear you apart mentally and soon physically!_" Alyss laughed coldly, "_I'll make sure you lose your sanity and make you…_" Her voice faltered and her laugh turned to small giggles, "_Break… Just like Kevin Regnard…_" Her eyes turned red and at once, Alice froze still.

"Miss Alice!" Break quickly ran to her, despite Sharon, Oz, and Gil surrounding her, "Alice… Alice!" He started to shake her, hopefully to shake her out of that state of being… insane.

Alice's widened violet eyes turned to Break and soon enough, she smiled slowly which gave Break that same feeling he had when he was in the Abyss, "Heehee…" She giggled, "Ahahahaha!" She laughed out loud before her scythe came into her hands, "I'll make sure all of you will know why my name is Bloodstained Black Rabbit!" Alice broke from Break's grasp.

Oz's eyes went into a wild shock, "ALICE!" He exclaimed, "ALICE! Snap out of it! C'mon, Alice!" He tried to get her back to her senses but nothing worked.

'_Dammit… how'd she get past the seal?_' Gil thought angrily as he was in between a decision to shoot her or not.

"Break! Do something!" Sharon pleaded while her eyes kept its focus on Alice.

Heeding the words of his milady, Break released a sigh before he put on a playful smirk, "Miss Alice~" He started before he quickly ran up to her and onto her scythe, "I'm sure you don't want to see Mad Hatter right~?" He asked her nicely.

"Get off of my scythe you dammed clown!" Alice's voice sounded possessed while her eyes started to glow a murderous red.

The Rainsworth servant quickly put his lips next to her ear, "I'm sorry Miss Alice~" His smirk deepened.

Alice's eyes went berserk and then she fainted right after Break used his chain to neutralize her powers, '_Why did Kevin Regnard and Mad Hatter interrupt my fun…?'_ Alyss, deep within Alice's mind, thought and her eyes turned red, '_I'll make sure they pay for this as well!_' She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Break quickly caught Alice in his arms and her tormented face was the last thing he saw before his vision started to fail him once more, '_Tch… Damn Abyss…_' He thought as he started coughing up small chunks of blood with an available hand, '_Making me play with Mad Hatter like that…_' He grumbled before he collapsed as well.

"Break!" Sharon exclaimed in which Gil quickly caught the Hatter and the chain.

"Dammit Break…" Gil muttered before his amber eyes shifted to Alice, "Stupid rabbit…" Then he stared at his master, "Oz…?" He asked, his eyes widening a little.

Oz couldn't move at all as he felt frozen in his place, "Alice…" He only said before he also collapsed.

"Oz!" Gil exclaimed.

Sharon was the one who was closer to him and she caught him though she was weaker which made her struggle to keep him up, "Raven…" She stared at him, "We have to get them to the infirmary… I want to know what made Alice act like that…" She frowned as the two struggled to bring them inside.

…

A bloodied white rabbit doll floated in the darkness of Alice's mind. Alice stood emotionless while staring at nothing…

"What's wrong… Alice?"

"My memories are… scattered…"

"What else is wrong… Alice?"

"Something is… broken…"

"What's broken… Alice?"

Alice stared at the ground before she looked up to see a mirror there before stating her answer, "I am." Then the glass broke before her eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll give it a chance and review! Give it a nice review or two or more! :D _

_Laterz :3 33333333_

_MiumiGirl Out!_


	2. Nightmare I: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Notes:** Hello~! Before we start off with the first chapter, I have to say that this was really an awkward chapter to type. I honestly did not know what to put for the first chapter. Kinda silly huh~? Well, hopefully you won't mind the awkwardness~~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS!**

* * *

Nightmare I:

Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

_'Lately… I've been receiving nightmares about my past… the tragic parts of the past that I don't want to remember… the parts that should've been destroyed once I heard from my manservant that Vincent destroyed Cheshire's bell…' _Violet eyes stared through the plain ceiling, '_What do these nightmares mean?'_ Alice screamed at the top of her lungs after waking up from a horrible nightmare.

The grand clock in her room sounded midnight as she screamed, echoing in the Rainsworth mansion. The brunette was shaking horribly as her eyes widened and pupils were dilated, trying hard to look for something… something that could harm her… something that could… kill her. From that time at the tea party, Alice was slowly going deeper and deeper into a horrible catatonic state.

In reaction to this, Oz was the most worried though it was only natural as he was her contractor and the illegal seal on his chest only signified how much closer he and the chain will become. Gil came into a second close, which shocked everyone, because of the events at their almost trip to the Abyss. However, he would often deny being worried for the "stupid rabbit" and that his justification was that it put Master Oz into much grief. Sharon came in last for being worried though it was almost as much as Gil.

However, Break didn't feel any worry at all. Instead, he gained a newfound interest into Alice's catatonic state. Ever since that tea party, the mad man consumed most of his time researching through books, with the help of Liam reading him the books. It didn't go unnoticed though by Gil, Oz, and Sharon. However, they didn't know what he was up to, even the lady of the Rainsworth mansion.

"Hush!" Alice's scream was halted when she felt the white-haired man's hand over her mouth, "Miss Alice…" He started as pressed the back of her head against his chest while his free arm went to hold her body closer to his. His lips went towards her ear, "You don't want to wake anyone up do you~?" Even though his voice sounded playful, the meaning behind it was almost… sinister.

The chain struggled in his grasp as she tried to tear his hands away from her mouth but it was of no use. She felt the same familiar power surge through her veins. Break suddenly felt this as well. Alice started shaking though she was quickly knocked out and the power was quickly cut off.

"I'm sorry to have done that Miss Alice~" Break sighed as he placed her properly in her bed before the door to her room slammed open.

"Break!" Oz exclaimed, "Is Alice alright?" He exclaimed before being silenced by Break's index finger.

"Hush~ Mister Oz." Break smiled at the physically young Bezarius boy, "She will be alright for tonight. For now, get your un-cute bratty self in bed before you wake her up~" He wildly grinned as they exited the chain's room.

Upon leaving the room, Oz snuck one more worried glance at his unconscious chain.

…

"What's going on with Alice?" Sharon spoke with great worry in her voice.

"I don't know! This is like the twentieth time this month alone!" Oz exclaimed with extreme stress in his tone. Even though he was Alice's contractor, or to Alice, her manservant, he couldn't explain why he wasn't able to connect to his chain at all. Ever since that tea party, Alice hasn't been herself at all.

To explain in depth, ever since that fateful day, Alice hasn't been herself physically and mentally. Physically, she has been getting paler while she cuts herself with any knife that is out or in her sights. This gets everyone worried, even Gilbert much to everyone's surprise.

Mentally, she has become catatonic over the month and screamed constantly for death in the nightmares she received which resulted her many attempts of suicide. One to take note of was earlier when Alice found Break's sword unattended and tried to stab herself with it. However, Break found her in the nick of time and stopped her.

…

_"Did you lose her again?" Oz exclaimed, now getting extremely stressed out at his best friend and servant._

_"Oz…" Gil started as his face held sorrowful facial expressions of 'please-forgive-me.'_

_"What a useless servant~" Break mused as he happened to walk up to them._

_"Useless~ Useless~" Emily sighed playfully along with Break's teasing._

_"Shut up Break!" Gil exclaimed as his face flushed from embarrassment._

_"Guys! We need to find Alice again! I don't know if she might attempt suicide again!" Oz stressed out before he took Gil with him to find his chain._

_'Probably the twentieth or so that Miss Alice has ran away again~' Break sighed to himself before he felt a strange pull to his office, 'This is strange…' He frowned to himself. As he approached and entered the room, he could hear Alice's whispers and how they were of… suicide._

_"That damn clown won't interfere with my plans again…" Alice let out a chuckle that could even send shivers down the Hatter's back._

_'What is she…?' Break wondered as he approached her cautiously before sensing a sort of power emanating from the item that Alice was holding against her chest. His eye widened, "Alice!" He knew what the chain was wielding in her hands._

_"Get away Clown!" Alice threatened as she was about to stab herself with Break's sword._

_"Damn rabbit! Give us back the sword!" Emily growled._

_Alice snarled at him and started to tear up, "Why won't you just let me die you damn Clown?" The chain questioned him. She wanted nothing but to commit suicide. Why? Ever since that fateful day, she has been in nothing but turmoil and mental distress. Even though the chain was strong, inside, if someone knew her right, they could make her break._

_As Alice was extremely close to committing suicide, Break grabbed his sword out of her hands, "Really Miss Alice…" His facial expression wasn't so playful anymore, "I'm really getting tired of this…" He turned to her then knocked her out unconscious._

…

In relation to this, Break was ironically the only person who has repeatedly found and stopped Alice in her suicidal attempts. He never knew why he was the only one who always found her and stopped her. It was probably in connection to that day when he saw the Will of Abyss once more. The Rainsworth servant concluded that he was somehow connected to her mental instability and sensed when and where she would attempt suicide.

"I say we put her away until we get this figured out." Raven suggested though it was more of a demand.

"Put her away?" Sharon inquired.

"Lock her away from everyone else, even Oz." Gilbert explained, "She is causing damage to herself and like what Oz said, she's tried so many times of attempted suicide." He shook his head.

While they were discussing about putting Alice away, Break listened intently and didn't say anything during the discussion, '_Hmm… this is getting very serious~_' He thought as he took a bite out of his strawberry shortcake slice, '_It seems like only yesterday when she first attempted suicide~_' He sighed as he looked down on his plate to try and find another piece that may be lying around.

…

_After only three days of Alice's outbreak of insanity, she had started slitting her wrists with any possible knives that she may find lying around or even anything that had a sharp point to it. Oz has tried to be a personal bodyguard for her but she'd always slip away when he least expected it. It went so far as to having Gil being her personal bodyguard though she would usually find ways to stun the Nightray nobleman._

_"Has anyone seen Alice?" Gil exclaimed, having lost her which shocked everyone._

_"Gil! I thought you were supposed to be looking out for her!" Oz complained with a disappointed look on his face._

_Gil wore a shocked look, "I'm sorry Oz…" He started, "Well, you can yell at me later. We have to find Alice otherwise she'll be cutting herself to death!" With those words he didn't plan carefully, Oz's eyes went into shock, "Oz! Wait up!" He followed after his master._

…

_Break was peacefully eating his cake until he heard panicked breaths and voices coming towards his way. He playfully smiled as he heard two men approach him, "Ah~ Running I see?" He asked as he ate a piece of his cake._

_"Dammit Break…" Gil started, "This is no time to be fooling around!" He exclaimed._

_"My my~ Such impatience~" Break laughed before getting up, "Well~ I suppose Alice is a top priority over my peace and quiet time~" He sighed._

_"Damn rabbit!" Emily chirped._

_"Break, you can go your own way so long as you're searching. C'mon Gil, let's try over here!" Oz suggested after ordering the white-haired man on his way._

_"Kids these days~" Break sighed playfully after hearing the two run away, "No respect for the elderly~" He walked off to look but suddenly felt a strong feeling in his gut, 'What was that?' He pondered before something told him to search on the roof of the house._

_"Don't tell me you're getting old!" Emily whined as Break took minutes to make his way to the top of the Rainsworth mansion._

_Break giggled, "Ah~ Don't worry about me Emily~" He poked its "nose" and after searching for a while, he heard Alice._

_"I'm going to get rid of you one way or another!" Alice exclaimed with an insane laugh to follow._

_"Miss Alice?" Break headed to the direction of her voice with a confused look on his face._

_Alice turned to the Hatter and started to snarl at him, "Why the hell did you follow me up here for Clown? And how did you find me?" She spat at him as she backed herself to the edge of the roof._

_Even though he was blind, the Rainsworth servant could hear her steps halting to the edge of the roof top, "Ah~ Miss Alice~" He started, "I don't think it's quite safe up here don't you~? I know you're a strong girl but really, it's not a wise idea to-"_

_"Enough! Leave me alone so I can finish this!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped off the roof._

_This surprised even Xerxes Break, 'What the-?' He thought before he used his speed and his ears to try and find Alice in the falling air. He quickly caught her in his arms, "Miss Alice really~" Break started, "We wouldn't want you to die now would we?" He smiled towards her after poking her nose. _

_"Stupid rabbit! Don't fall off the roof dummy!" Emily lectured after Break managed to safely land on the ground with the chain in his arms._

_"Haven't you ever thought that maybe I want to die?" Alice exclaimed._

_Break looked at her with a serious look, "Miss Alice…"_

_"JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE!" Alice's voice changed dramatically and her eyes turned bloody red._

_'Bea Rabbit…?' Break immediately thought as he felt the aura change around her. He was about to do something until she was knocked out unconscious. The white-haired man heard footsteps coming his way._

_"Break! Break! You found Alice!" Oz exclaimed with so much relief in his voice._

_"Ah~ Mister Oz, Raven~" Break turned to the sound of Oz's voice, "Yes indeed however…" His voice faltered, "Ah~ Raven, well done. You stopped her just in time." He praised him._

_Gil grunted as he looked at Alice's unconscious body, "What… what happened?" He asked him._

_"Well…" Break started, "She wanted to commit suicide though I don't know why she would want that!" The Hatter laughed._

_"What a drama queen~" Emily sang along._

_"Alice…" Oz stared at her with much worry in his voice, 'What's happening to you?'_

…

"What are you doing?" Alice exclaimed with her violet eyes widened. She was being carried by Gilbert over his shoulder, "Dammit Gil let me down now!" She demanded with screeches of her insanity.

Gil gritted his teeth as he opened the door to her room and roughly threw her in her bed, "You just called me "Gil"!" He exclaimed, "I know for a fact you have never called me that until now. It has come to a unanimous decision that we, meaning, Oz, Sharon, Break, and I, decided that we're keeping you in here for your own good." Gil quickly slammed the door and locked it with a magical seal just in case she might use any of her powers.

Alice was pounding against the door, "Let me out of here!" She cried out for many hours until she grew weary, '_I'm stuck in here…_' She thought before she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed which was heard by the people residing in the mansion.

"Alice!" Oz exclaimed but Gil kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Oz…" Gil sternly spoke.

"I'm sorry Lord Oz but… we can't release Alice until we figure out the problem…" Sharon explained.

"But… Alice…" Oz didn't want her to be suffering anymore. It hurt him very much especially because their seal with each other was already half way and that they were getting closer through it, '_I need to find out what's going on…_' He stared at the ground, clenching his fists while thinking about the many possibilities of who could do this to his chain.

With Oz constantly worrying, Break had another idea in mind, '_Looks like I'll be playing with Mad Hatter again~_' He mused to himself as he got up, took Emily off of his shoulders, and walked off.

"Where are you going Break?" Gil asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Ah~ nowhere too important Raven~" Break playfully spoke, "I am rather tired of today's activities, especially when Miss Alice almost~" He ended his sentence right there, "Oh well~ You know what I mean!" He giggled, "You are all so young to stay up late and I'm just an old man~" With that, he left with a knowing smirk on his face.

'_Just what are you up to Break?_' Sharon looked after him as he left.

…

Alice was in a fetal position on her bed while she was trying to calm herself down, '_Why? Why am I trying to commit suicide?_' She questioned herself, '_And why am I cutting myself? What am I?_' She started screaming again and crying while she attempted to remove the bandages around her wrist.

_"Alice…" _A voice called out to her.

"No! Stop! I just want to be back to normal and eat meat again!" Alice cried out in an insane voice.

_"Alice…"_

"What the hell do you want with me?" She screamed once more as she started to attack the walls.

"Miss Alice…" Alice stopped once she saw Break enter the room through her closet, "My~ for a chain, you have a lot of dresses~" He commented with a smile as he observed the dresses that Sharon gave to her for special occasions.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU _FUCKING_ CLOWN!" Alice screamed as she tried to find something to throw at him, which in this case, only a pillow.

Break caught it while keeping his playful smile on, "My my~ Miss Alice has certainly learned some foul language while being in a catatonic state~" He stated as he approached her cautiously, taking in all the information he needed on how deep she was within her catatonic state.

Alice growled, "What do you want?" She started to back herself up against the wall while on her bed.

"I want you to gain your sanity back~" By the time he said that, he was already on her bed as he lifted her chin though he wasn't quite sure if the special chain was looking at him or not.

This time, it wasn't Alice who spoke to him but… someone else, "Kevin Regnard…" 'Alice' started, "She's already lost her sanity… I don't think she'll be able to get it back!" She exclaimed, "Why don't you just go away?" 'Alice' tried to push him away but the Rainsworth servant caught her wrists.

"I can't leave such a cute young lady alone to deal with her own problems~" Break smirked, "It goes against being a gentleman~" He stated, "Ah yes~ before I forget…" The Hatter jumped off the bed which made 'Alice' suspicious. Break took out his cane and quickly slammed the bottom against the floor which created a glowing red seal around the whole room.

'Alice' started to growl at him, "What are you doing Kevin?" She exclaimed in a demonic voice.

"My~ Abyss, you really should get with the times~" Break laughed, "I don't go by the name of 'Kevin Regnard' anymore… too old for my taste~" Suddenly, from his playful expression, his face formed into a serious expression, "Now, I would like to see Miss Alice!" He slammed his cane once more, forcefully putting the Will back in place and allowing the seal to disappear.

Alice returned back to her sort of normal state, "C-Clown?" She frowned before he swiftly took the catatonic chain in his arms, "Eeeh! What are you doing?" She exclaimed as she pounded against his chest.

"Ah~ It's better to have this Alice back~" Break started out, "But really… do you want to have the Will of Abyss in control of you?" He asked now seriously, "It appears she's becoming a danger to your life and we must hurry if we are to save your sanity." Break grinned.

"Then why do you have me in your arms?" Alice demanded with her violet eyes glaring at the mad man.

Break smirked deeply, "Since you might run away if I help you escape this room…" He started as he approached the closet, "I thought it'd be best if I kept you close to me and under my watchful eye." He explained lightheartedly.

Before any protest, Alice tightly clutched on Break's purple shirt when he jumped in the closet and allowed for Mad Hatter to teleport them out of the room. Once they made it out and in Gil's old house, which was miles away from the Rainsworth mansion, Alice started to wonder what the clown was up to.

…

After leaving Break left with Alice in his arms, Sharon wore a concerned look on her face outside the room. She had heard everything that was happening. Of course, when Eques came back to her, she knew something big was happening. She wondered what Break was up to, especially if he sent Eques back to her. She knew that he did not want her involvement.

"Break…" Sharon whispered while her eyes stared at the floor.

"Lady Sharon…?" The Rainsworth lady turned her head to the voice, "Lady Sharon, are you alright?" Oz asked with deep concern in his voice.

The strawberry blonde softly smiled at him, "Of course I am, Lord Oz." She replied with a false smile, "You needn't worry for me." She told him.

Oz smiled back at her, "Of course I should." He grinned, "And don't you worry for Break. I'm sure he'll bring Alice around again." Sharon turned to stare at with him with a crazed look on her face.

She never did like how at times Oz understood Break more than she did. Of course, Sharon knew of Oz's quick wit and his quick eye that caught almost everything. The Rainsworth lady always admired that of him, especially seeing that he was able to figure out what Break was up to.

"Thank you…" Sharon approached Oz with a weary smile, "Lord Oz." She gave him a small hug before walking off to bed.

Once she was out of his sight, Oz released a worried sigh, '_I hope…_' He opened the door that used to hold Alice in it, '_You know what you're doing… Break…_' He closed the door behind him.

…

"CLOWN!" Alice screeched in the middle of the night, still banging against his chest, "Put me down!" She declared, her violet eyes occasionally switching to a dangerous color of red.

Break slowed down when they started to enter the wilderness, "Ah~ Miss Alice, you must keep your voice down, especially in a dangerous place such as this." He grinned when he placed a finger on her lips, "We're getting close…" He murmured to himself.

Eventually, Alice felt the aura that Break was trying to find. She wondered what he was up to. She did not like where this was going. Not at all. The aura that the chain sensed was… dangerous and extremely dark. It nearly matched the aura of the Abyss.

"Where are we Clown?" Alice questioned him.

Break finally placed her down, feeling a bit confident that she would not try to run off, "Why, we're in the wilderness Miss Alice!" He playfully answered.

Alice frowned, "I can see that!" She retorted, "What I don't get is-"

"Hush, Miss Alice." Break grinned as he placed a finger on her lips, "You're getting too loud~" He chuckled lightheartedly, "Follow~" He took her wrist in his hand, forcing her to follow him.

Through the wilderness, Break knew where they were going. Everything he had researched up to this point, he knew that if all else failed, they would both die. He was not planning on dying that easily. As they traveled through the wilderness, they reached a crashing waterfall.

"Why are we here?" Alice growled before he brought her closer to the lake.

Break ignored her question before he led Alice onto the stepping stones in the lake, "Now, take a look at your reflection in the waterfall." He lightly demanded though behind the meaning, he meant "do it or else."

Alice scowled at him before she did. Once she did, the chain felt Break embrace her quickly, "Break-!" Alice snarled.

"Look at the waterfall Miss Alice~" Break suggested, "I want you to stay close to me… otherwise…" He smirked as he felt power gather into the waterfall.

She started to wonder what was going on. Once the chain stared into the waterfall, her reflection wildely grinned at her, showing fangs that she did not have. Soon, her reflection's eyes glowed violet while the sclera of the eyes faded from white to pure black. Her reflection then went out to reach out for her, "What the-?" Alice demanded with her violet eyes widening.

"_Save us Alice!_" The reflection wailed when it turned into a dark shadow with only the sinister violet eyes staring at the pair.

The lake turned into a sinister purple color while chains blasted through the waters and took a hold of both Alice and Break. Alice started to freak out but Break stayed calm, keeping his grasp around the chain. A giant illegal contractor's seal appeared beneath the two before the calm waters turned into a raging whirlpool.

Alice screamed at the top of lungs while they were being dragged down. The last thing she heard before the two were immersed in complete darkness was the light hearted laugh of Break and his stupid doll Emily… wait… Emily was not on his shoulders when they left the Rainsworth mansion…

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Hopefully that was good enough! I know that there was not much BreakXAlice moments but I assure you that there will be some next chapter! Probably friction but yeah! :D_

_Remember to **R&R**!_

_Laterz :3 33333_

_MiumiGirl Out!_


	3. Nightmare II: Dementia & Pandemonium

**Author's Notes:** Sorry the delay~ Lolol here's where we actually start on Alice's journey, along with a Mad Hatter, to regain her sanity back from Will of Abyss! Let's see how it goes through the first part, Village of the Doomed! :)

* * *

Nightmare II:

Village of the Doomed – Dementia & Pandemonium

* * *

All Alice felt was the coldness of the hole she was falling into. It felt like a never ending fall until she hit the ground though she didn't go splat. Her violet eyes were in full curiosity as she looked at the place around her. All that the chain could feel was the aura of the Abyss. Of course, being born or created in the Abyss, she was used to it.

Once the chain finished taking everything in with her curious violet eyes, she looked down the curving and mysterious tunnel to see… her manservant, Oz? Alice's eyes widened at the sight of him, especially with the fact that he was dressed in white rabbit ears, "Please don't dawdle, Alice. We're very late indeed." He grinned, pointing a finger at his golden watch as he looked down on her face before he ran off into the tunnels that would lead into a village.

"W-Wait!" Alice cried out before she lost sight of him.

"Well~ I assume we must follow him no?" Alice freaked out when Break appeared out of nowhere and just stood there closely behind her.

"How did you get down here Clown?" Alice demanded while she examined him. There was something about his appearance that made her want to stare at him though she knew she would be teased at by the stupid Clown.

"I thought I told you back there~" Break smiled down to her, "Our current bodies are resting together in a place where no one can reach, though I think that sounds very nice, wouldn't you agree, Miss Alice~?" He grinned mischievously.  
Seeing her face turn red while her eyes kept a glare at the mad man, it was no wonder he loved to fluster the special chain. After all, it was funny to see her overreact to such small things right?

"Pervert!" Alice growled at him before calming herself down. The brunette released a sigh before she spoke in a calmer voice, "What is this place?" She asked him while at the same time staring at his new attire he seemed to have when he entered her mind as well.

While he still looked like the same old "Clown", the chain couldn't explain why he suddenly donned a floating black and sinister top hat with a lavender-colored sash that decorated the hat. Decorating the hat were violet colored roses with nasty thorn vines surrounding the top hat along with four cards at the side where each one looked like the following: one that had the words "_love and peace_"; one that was burnt up by the corners but read "_In this style 10/6_"; the other two were dark and lighter colors of the Queen of Hearts.

As well, aside from the hat that gave off a sinister feel, Break wore a black cape that also gave off a sinister feel with the top hat. The black cloak had a skull broach that, along with silver chains, kept the cloak around Break's top torso area. However, the one thing that kept Alice's attention was a monocle with a closed eye that lay under the skull broach. Aside from that, Break wore a dark grey button-up dress shirt along with his usual black caprice and his black boots.

Break looked around, '_Ah… so I have my vision back? This is very useful indeed~_' He mused to himself before he noticed that Alice was staring at him, "Ah! Is there something on my face Miss Alice?" The white-haired man asked to which her eyes widened while she quickly turned her head away, muttering something about him being a "stupid Clown." He laughed, knowing why she was staring at him, before speaking again, "I'd like to say that we have landed in a place where I'm sure you're quite familiar with~" He answered her earlier question.

"Translation, Clown?" Alice asked quite frustrated at him.

"Patience is a virtue~" Break advised her, "We are in the depths of your mind. In this place, to where your subconscious took us, a person's mind when entered is known as a "Wonderland" or so to speak~" He explained to her, "In here we're going to find our way to wherever the Will is so that we may free you from her control and you may become sane again~" The Hatter smiled at her.

Alice rubbed her temples as she took in all of the words he was explaining to her, "So I'm in 'Wonderland'… this place is really strange…" She muttered as she took in her surroundings, "How will we find our way here…" Then, sudden realization of what happened earlier hit her, "…and just where did my manservant go!" The naïve chain questioned him.

Break laughed before answering, "Well, we must find Oz right~?" He asked her, "That is probably our best bet since he's a part of your subconscious mind~" He pointed out, "If we're not to get lost, we must follow Mister Oz~" He stated before he ran off with Alice following behind him, '_Ah~ I feel… free here…_' Break thought suspiciously as he took in everything with his crimson-colored eye.

The Rainsworth servant had no idea why on earth he was granted back his vision. After all, did the Will of Abyss not want Alice to regain her sanity? Giving Xerxes Break his full sight back would cause problems for Alyss. Was the Abyss too naïve to see that? Or is it that the Abyss has something in store for him that required for him to have his vision back?

'_This place feels…_' Alice searched for a word, '_Nostalgic…_' She kept running after him and noticed something different about him, especially since she didn't see that annoying doll on his shoulder, "Clown!" She called out after him. He didn't really respond back until he stopped by an old worker dwarf.

"Our land is destroyed…" The old worker dwarf spoke, "Our spirit crushed…" He muttered.

"Reminds me of the _Abyss_…" Alice rolled her eyes while she spat out the name of 'Abyss.'

Break took a step forward towards him, "Is there no joy here~?" He asked him with a glint of worry in his eye.

"Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same place…" The worker dwarf answered before he ran off.

"Ah! Wait up!" Alice ran after him until he mysteriously disappeared. She almost fell following after the worker dwarf, "Shit!" She jumped back and avoided the big gaping hole that blew steam in place.

Break started laughing, "Miss Alice~ You don't want to attempt suicide?" He teased her.

"Stupid Clown…" Alice muttered.

"Well…" The Hatter remarked, "In my era, I've heard that when the path is problematical, we should consider a leap of faith~" He advised with a ring in his tone.

The brunette glared at him, "Meaning…?" She asked with annoyance while crossing her arms.

Break lifted Alice into his arms, "What I'm saying Miss Alice is that we should…" He grinned wildly as he ignored her protests against holding her and ran towards the big gaping hole with the steam coming out of it. Alice's eyes widened at his actions, "Ride the wind~" The Rainsworth servant quickly jumped over the hole. The steam blew upwards and into Break's cape, allowing them safe air travel across the gaping hole.

As the two landed, Break put Alice down on the ground before she pushed him though he only stumbled back as he caught her wrists. She stumbled onto his chest and felt her face flush of embarrassment, "Let go of me you stupid fool…" She grumbled through her grit teeth while fighting against pink flush that dared to show on her cheeks.

"Of course Miss Alice~" Break grinned, feeling a little satisfied that he managed to make her fluster in embarrassment before noticing another worker dwarf up on a higher platform, "Ah~ Hello up there!" Xerxes waved at the worker dwarf, acknowledging his presence.

"Stir up no trouble, strangers. Alyss's agents are ruthless." The worker dwarf warned the two in response.

Alice clenched her fists and put them on the sides of her hips before bringing a glare up at him, "I'm not afraid of her or her chains. Never was, really." She scoffed at him as she used her gloved hand to flip her brown hair at him, "What right does she even have using my name anyways?" She rolled her violet eyes.

Break laughed at her attitude, "I believe that you should stand up to her and her chains~" He suggested with a friendly tone to his voice.

"That was the name she was given as with you." The worker dwarf answered her before he replied to Break, "Defiance is useless. While Alyss reigns, only death can release us from this misery." He sighed in deep depression.

"Or her death, I suppose?" Alice smugly grinned before the worker dwarf's eyes went wild at the mad idea and ran away.

"Ah~ I guess that thought gave him the frights." Break mused to himself, "Let's get going shall we~?" He ran ahead with Alice following behind him, '_This Wonderland is… very much like the… Abyss…_' He felt the same feeling of nostalgia as well.

"Wait up Clown!" Alice called from behind him before she noticed something that made Break stop.

"Why'd you stop Miss Alice?" The white-haired man turned around to see that she found something that could be used as a weapon, "My~" He mused with a small giggle.

Alice frowned at him before she moved it all around in her hand, "Well, it's a weapon isn't it?" She scoffed before pouting, '_This is nothing compared to my Bloody Scythe!_' She thought with disappointment, wondering where or what happened to her key weapon.

"I suppose your knife is necessary for defense, but it's not sufficient~" Break answered her as he watched her slash the air, "In this world, you must always collect what's useful and reject only your ignorance so you may survive in Wonderland or so I've read~" The Hatter enthusiastically laughed.

'_Why was I stuck with him?_' Alice kept her frown at him before she noticed Oz up on the highest platform, "Oz!" She exclaimed, calling after him. Oz grinned at the Pandora agents before he drank a potion and shrank. He ran into the tiny hole in the wall, "We have to follow him!" The chain ran after him with Break following after her.

As Alice ran towards the wall, Break approached another worker dwarf to relax and gain some information about this place, "Everyone seems completely dejected~" The Rainsworth servant commented, trying to get him into some small talk, "Are things really as bad as all that?" He inquired, his red eye eyeing the dwarf.

The worker dwarf grunted before lifting his head to talk and make eye contact with Break, "The truth would reduce you to a blubbering baby…" He answered with his gruff voice, "Are you and that chain the savior Oz has been telling us about all this time?" He asked.

Break was put into small giggles as he watched Alice staring at the tiny hole with a naïve look on her face, "I don't think that I'm quite qualified for this though I'm quite certain that Miss Alice over there is your best bet~" He grinned before changing the subject, "Just now… my partner and I wish to get very small…" He then gestured his fingers to show him how big they want to be, "About this big." He bent down to the dwarf's eye level so he could make sure that he saw.

"Calls for serious twisting." The dwarf commented as he rubbed his chin, "You'll need to go sideways, not forward. If I knew how, I'd go sideways myself." He answered gruffly.

The Hatter only laughed at his misunderstanding before repeating himself, "Not twisted but small. We wish to become this big." He gestured once again.

"The Fortress of Doors holds such secrets." The worker dwarf answered him, this time knowing what he was talking about, "But…" He started, "It will take more than a wish to get inside." He hinted something in his voice before he ran away.

'_Fortress of Doors huh~?_' Break wondered to himself before he approached Alice.

"Clown!" Alice demanded, "How are we to get that small?" She ordered him.

"Well…" He started, "We might find our answer through the Fortress of Doors." Break answered her.

"Doors? What about doors?" Alice demanded.

"Doors have locks~ Locks need keys which we don't have~" Break started to go off on her question.

Alice frowned at him, "Yeah… and your point is?" She demanded, quickly getting impatient.

"It's simple~" Break grinned; "Let's hope the Doors are open." He answered her.

Now, the chain was getting tired of him speaking around her words to her, "And if not…" She started, "There may be more than one way to rip a person's eye out." Alice spoke a dreaded metaphor while giving him a wicked grin and a hint of humor in her violet eyes.

The Hatter's face formed a distasteful scowl while he placed his hand on his chin, "That is a very unpleasant metaphor Miss Alice~" He commented before he bent to her eye level, "I'd like to hope that you will refrain yourself from using sayings that are directed to me in a negative way~" Break wickedly grinned, making the chain tense at the closeness and warmth of his breath, before he walked pass her.

Alice managed to relax her body as she muttered something under her breath while following him at a far distance. It wasn't until she got hit by a Trump chain that she released a grunt, "Ow! What the-?" The Trump chain was about to stab her again but she used her knife to block the attack, "You dare threaten to attack me small-fry chain?" She threatened though it wasn't working as the Trump chain was gaining the upper hand.

"_Must kill Alice for the Abyss!_" The Trump hissed at her.

Alice was suffering from the surprise stab attack, '_Dammit…_' She cursed at herself.

The weak Trump chain was soon slashed in half, "You sure need a lot of rescuing, Miss Rabbit~" Break gave a small sigh after he sheathed his sword, "We really must get going~" He reminded her after helping her up from the ground, "If you really are that hurt, maybe this type of essence I found lying around may help." He held up a vial and gave it to her to drink.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to it Clown?" The brunette asked while eyeing suspiciously.

"If you are to get well, you may as well take anything to heal that awful wound." Break pointed out.

Alice frowned at him then drank the vial of the essence. Her wounds healed instantly though not all the way, "Thanks…" She forced the apology out, avoiding his penetrating red eye.

"Of course Miss Alice." Break answered her before they took off again throughout the village.

As they ran, Alice could not help but take in everything. She started to wonder to herself why the village looked extremely like the grand city she used to live in one-hundred years ago, however, unlike past time Sabrie, the town appeared to be in the control of the Abyss while the town was mostly a ghost or deserted place. They took a small break near a house.

'_Only a few find the way… some don't recognize it when they do… some don't ever want to… hmm, I wonder…_' Alice's eyes widened a little as she looked around, bewildered by the comment she received in her mind. She quickly stared at Break, "Did you say something Clown?" Alice questioned though her tone sounded as if she were insane… oh wait.

Break turned to her and simply gave her a look of interest to her question, "I don't recall anything that I could have said a few seconds ago Miss Alice~" His lips soon curved into a mischievous grin, "Or is it that you have taken a liking to my voice that you can't get it out of your head~?" He playfully suggested, successfully getting the brunette flustered at his comment.

"You wish Clown!" Alice had her fist clenched and at her sides while she kept a glare at him.

The mad man noted her flustered facial expression, "Ah how I wish~" He responded playfully though underlying it was sarcasm, "We must get going Miss Alice~" He ran ahead while Alice muttered to herself and followed after the white-haired man. The two came up close to a worker dwarf who stopped them to tell them something of importance.

"Oz told us a champion would come." The worker dwarf commented before he took a look at Break, "Are you that champion?" He inquired.

Break gave out a laugh before replying, "I don't think I'm suitable for the job. I think you mean her." He pointed to Alice.

"So you've come to your senses that I'm the main person here eh Clown?" Alice boasted with pride after he mentioned her as the 'champion.'

"Of course, it's your mind that you have to save your sanity from." Break reminded her, deflating a little of her prideful ego. He turned to the worker dwarf, "Do you think you could get us inside the Fortress of Doors by any chance?" The Hatter asked.

The worker dwarf's eyes went wild before answering, "Oh no. Wouldn't dare. Since the upheaval we've all become gutless half-wits." He answered, "I can barely risk crossing the road…" The dwarf muttered to himself before an idea crossed his mind, "But, make your way to the mines – the deepest pit – there's one wiser and braver than myself who might help." He advised them, "He still lives free."

'_Free…?_' Alice wondered as she stared at the depressed worker dwarf, "Where are the mines?" She asked him.

"Over there, you'll see a sign that'll lead you there." He pointed out before he ran away to get back to his duties.

"Slavery is no fun, especially if you are the one who's enslaved…" Break shook his head, "The deepest pit…" He muttered to himself.

"Well, let's go find that dwarf!" Alice ran past him but stopped when she reached the edge of the wooden plateau.

Break walked up to her before he observed the jump that was required to proceed further in the village, "I've heard that every adventure like this requires a first step~" He commented, "Trite, but true, even here if that makes any sense." With that, Break picked Alice up in his arms and jumped to the lower plateau.

"Put me down Clown!" Alice started to beat his chest with her clenched fists.

"You're too slow on foot so I believe that this way is a bit faster~" Break grinned while Alice tried to escape from his grasp in vain.

As Break ran with Alice in his arms, the chain had to wonder if she could even survive with the Rainsworth servant being her only help in her mission to save her sanity. If the chains or Alyss could not kill Alice, then surely, Xerxes Break would with all of his nonsensical talk.

* * *

As Break kept running with Alice in his arms, a shadowy figure couldn't help but laugh, "They think they'll get rid of me that easily?" She laughed as her lavender eyes, "Kevin Regnard and Bea Rabbit will have to play with my dollies if they want to play with me… isn't that right, Cheshire?" She asked him.

"Yes Alyss! Nya~" Cheshire licked her cheek and purred, "Which doll are you going to send them?" He asked with his eye widening in curiosity.

"Let's send them…" Alyss's smile widened as she spoke the name.

* * *

The two Pandora agents entered the entrance to the mines in search for the old and free dwarf that was to be found in the deepest pit of the mines. After much bickering from Alice for a few hours, the two managed to find their way to a plenary of hanging ropes above some green acidic water.

"What do we do here?" Alice asked Break as he finally placed her down. She stared at all the ropes that were hanging over the terrifying water.

Break took in his surroundings before he answered her, "Hanging ropes are as good as step ladders to those who know how to use them~" He waited for her to get the riddle though she still kept that impatient scowl on her face.

Alice hated the way he talked in riddles. It usually confounded her, "Stupid Clown! Why can't you give me a straightforward answer for once?"

Break grinned enthusiastically, "This is all for your benefit." Alice wore a confused look on her face before she let him continue, "In 'Wonderland', if a person enters it, it becomes a place where everything can relate to that person. Now, given that the Will of Abyss has corrupted your mind, your 'Wonderland' now turns into something you can't stand." He answered her thoroughly.

"Like you?" Alice mused while crossing her arms.

The white-haired man formed a small pout in response, "Ah~ Why must you hurt my feeling so, Miss Alice?" He feigned sadness before he snapped out of it and continued, "But… sadly, I suppose you are right." He shrugged before waiting for her response.

Alice frowned, "Then this explains why everything here reminds me of you." She puffed her chest.

"Ah~ Then that is a good thing if everything reminds you of me~" Break pointed out as he poked her nose. Whenever he got the chance to tease the naïve chain, he always took it with no reason why he did.  
The brunette tensed up once again before responding to his comment, "I meant it as a bad thing! Don't twist the meaning of my words, Clown!" She spat, "And explain this being beneficiary." She demanded.

Break grinned down at the chain, "Unlike you, Milady has known me longer than you so she knows how I act and such. Of course, given that Mister Oz is a very perceptive brat, he can tell what my intentions are." He started off, "What I'm trying to say, Miss Alice, is that I'm being more myself here so that you can get used to it since everyone in your 'Wonderland' will act almost like me~" He mused at that idea, "Which is another reason I came and accompanied you on your mission~" He grinned.

"Great…" Alice muttered, "Now, what did you mean from the ropes?" She brought up his earlier answer.

"Ah~ yes…" The mad man turned to the ropes, "Here's what I meant from my answer." He made a jump to a rope then swung onto the next one. He positioned himself on the rope by climbing up more before he jumped towards the lower platform, "Your turn!" He called from below with a mischievous grin.

Alice frowned, "Easy for you to say…" She muttered to herself with a small glare at him before she made a jump to the rope, '_If that foolish Clown can do it, then so can I!_' The chain thought to herself before she made another jump though she missed and her violet eyes widened, '_Crap!_' She thought before she fell into the disgusting acidic water, "Dammit!" She exclaimed.

Break giggled to himself as he grabbed an essence bottle he found nearby, "Miss Alice~" He called from above her, "Would you like me to help you out of there~?" He asked kindly.

"I'll do it myself!" Alice exclaimed in pain as she quickly made it to a small island with a house on it, '_I hate water…_' She glared at the green acidic water before she jumped to a rope that led to Break. After climbing off of it, she kept her gaze at the wooden platform before snapping her head towards the Hatter, "Don't look so smug!" She demanded as she marched forward and flipped her brown hair at him in arrogance.

'_I don't think I look smug…_' Break pouted to himself while following Alice.

The two soon found the old free dwarf that they were looking for. The old dwarf sighed in depression as he noticed them, "Why do you pursue me to this deserted place…?" He asked tiredly.

"To benefit from your wisdom~" Break grinned wildly while Alice rolled her violet eyes at him.

"Even blurred vision is valued by the blind." The old dwarf stated to which Break nodded in complete understanding, "If I were clever, would I cower in this slag heap?" He asked a rhetorical question at them before continuing, "I'm not wise…" He directed this towards Break, "I've just grown old." The old dwarf pointed out to his shaking limbs and his cane.

Alice scoffed at this, "Whatever, listen, old man or whatever you are…" She started, "We wish to get very small, no bigger than the tiniest chain in the Abyss. We were told to come to you so do you know how to do that?" The brunette's question was more of a demand from the tone of her voice.

The old dwarf frowned at her rudeness, "Hmph, the attitude of the young these days…" He muttered to himself as he took in a deep smoke from his pipe, "Is that the only thing you two are seeking?" He questioned to which the pair nodded, "Oh yes, I could manage that…" Break looked at him suspiciously as he drifted off, "For a price that is." He finished.

"A price?" Alice questioned him, "Why, do you know who I-"

"We have nothing of value sir~" Break had put his right hand over Alice's mouth and his left arm around her body so as to keep her from doing any unnecessary damage to the old dwarf.

The old dwarf ignored the rude brunette and kept his attention at the one-eyed man, "You have nerve and your health." He pointed out before continuing, "Mine are nearly gone." He released a long sigh, "I've seen too much suffering… and I smoke too much you see." The old dwarf held out his pipe towards them.

'_Sounds like that idiot Seaweed…_' Alice grumbled to herself.

"What must we do?" Break inquired as he understood where the dwarf was coming from.

'_We're doing a favor for him?_' Alice started to struggle though Break was stronger.

The old dwarf weakly smiled at Break for understanding him, "In the Trump chains' compound a particularly rough diamond holds the key." He stated, "Retrieve it." The old dwarf ordered, "I will… repay the favor." He finished while glancing at the girl. He saw that they agreed, though Alice kept glaring at him, before he transformed into a smaller version of himself.

"Hmph!" Alice grunted after Break released her, "Stupid dwarf…" She muttered.

"Miss Alice, he's still here." Break reminded her, "Remember your manners even if it may be in your mind~" He grinned before he ran past her.

"Wait up stupid Clown!" Alice followed him into the mine shafts where supposedly the Trump chains' compound lies.

The chain quickly caught up with him, "Ah~ Miss Alice, we must get on this cart." He pointed out.

"It looks too small to fit us both!" Alice exclaimed while her violet eyes examined the old mine cart.

"On the contraire…" Break started before he picked Alice up by surprise then walked onto the cart and sat on it, "If we're this close, we can both fit." He grinned mischievously.

Even though Alice contained a naïve mind when it came to humans, she was certainly aware of positions and such, thanks to Sharon's books, "Pervert!" The brunette yelled as she struggled to get off of his lap. She couldn't see him because he was sitting behind her but she could hear his laughter from behind her. Alice felt her cheeks turn red from the frustration and anger building up, '_When I get out of here…_' She thought menacingly with myriads of ways to kill the Clown.

As they rode the mine cart, it didn't help that the ride was… bumpy. With Alice being on Break's lap, she kept moving up and down, feeling something move against her back. She felt unsafe and… violated. It was quiet for a while until they went over the first hole that a boulder caused. Alice made some sort of noise as she felt herself moving a lot to try and stay in place.

However, as she did, she found herself between Break's legs, "Ah~ Miss Alice, are you alright?" He asked with a concerned face though she couldn't see it.

Alice was glad that he couldn't see her face as well. She would be teased like there would be no tomorrow if he saw how red her face got from the position she was in, '_Damn Clown!_' She thought before answering him verbally, "Do I look like I'm alright to you?" She turned her face to him with anger in her eyes.

Break chuckled and grinned at her, "Of course Miss Alice~" He sang as his crimson eye read her face, '_Either her face is colored the way it is from being angry at me or… well~_' He smirked to himself as she turned around, "You don't mind this position do you Miss Alice~?" He asked rather with a more mischievous tone than a concerned question.

The brunette tensed from the question posed onto her, "I do mind!" She exclaimed rather flustered, "First, you're touching me and second, you're in my personal space!" The chain reasoned.

Break's smirk grew bigger before he decided to tighten his arms around her waist so as to bring her body closer to his, "Ah but Miss Alice~" He brought his lips to her ear which caused her to gasp, "I don't believe those are valid reasons~" He whispered while he felt her face rising in temperature because of his actions.

Alice did not know how to respond to what he said. She frowned at herself but could not help wonder why on earth he made her spine shiver. The chain did not know why his lips that whispered in her ear caused her to turn red and speechless.

Before the awkward tension could get worse, Alice was grateful that the mine cart jumped over another hole caused by a falling boulder. Both the Pandora agents could see that the mine cart was about to fall off into a lava river so Break quickly took Alice and made a jump for it. The mine cart did stop though in the Lava River. After getting off, Alice, surprisingly, jumped out of the Hatter's arms, "Stay away from me!" She threatened him while holding her knife in her hands.

"If you say so but I must say that…" Alice's eyes widened when she saw the Hatter unsheathed his sword and slashed the Trump chain in half that was about to stab Alice in the back, "You must be expecting the unexpected when you're in Wonderland, especially if the Will of Abyss is in control of it." Break warned her lightly with a smile.

Alice took a look at the knife in her hand and glared, '_This knife is useless…_' She thought before she ran past Break.

Break followed right behind her before he noticed that Alice had found at least a useful weapon that she could use, "Hmm…" He started as he examined them, "If I recall from the books, I believe they are the 52 pickup which many people believe is a staple of juvenile humor." He chuckled recalling the statement.

"What do you mean Clown?" Alice asked as she examined the deck of cards. Her face formed a scowl at them, "These are probably useless little-" Before she could finish as she threw three of the cards, they immediately attacked an unsuspecting Trump chain.

"However…" Break laughed at her naïve behavior, "When the deck slices and dices, it's no laughing matter~" He finished his statement, "Remember, never judge a book by its cover." He wagged his finger in front of the chain's face.

"Somehow I know that they'll make me laugh." Alice scoffed at his statement as she put her knife in her right white boot, "Clown, how do you know so much about these weapons?" She demanded.

"The Will of Abyss certainly did her research~" Break mused, "Remember when I told you your 'Wonderland' turns into something that you dislike very much?" Alice nodded in response, "The very things you are finding are items that I used to play with back in my era~" He answered.

"You played with a knife?" Alice sarcastically remarked.

"Of course I did~" Break laughed heartily, "How else would I have mastered my swordsman skills?" He pointed out.

Alice thought on it before shaking it out of her head, "I guess that all makes sense…" She shook her head before getting the cards in her hands, "Well, enough about that, let's go find and kill some of those small-fry chains!" She called after him as she kicked down a door that led to the Trump chains' compound. Break followed closely behind Alice as she led the way. Once they got deeper, there were many Trump chains everywhere, "Let me do this Clown." She held her arm out, blocking him from attacking.

"Of course Miss Alice~" Break chuckled as he watched her use the 52 pickup.

As Alice killed at least three of the Trump chains, a Red Trump chain appeared and started throwing his cards at them. One of the cards made a cut on Alice's right arm, "Ergh! Stupid chain!" She exclaimed before she tried to hit him.

"Allow me~" Break grinned before he jumped over Alice and sliced the Red Trump in half, "He was a bit of a nuisance wasn't he Miss Alice~?" He asked to which she responded with a grunt.

Alice's violet eyes caught sight of the key on the table and she made a quick run for it, "Ha! I got the key!" She boasted, "How do we get out of here?" She asked Break with a blank expression on her face.

"I think I see a portal over there." Break pointed to his right side, "Ladies first~" He offered to which Alice rolled her eyes at him and entered first.

Once they came through the portal, Alice started to complain, "Why the hell is that old dwarf all the way over there?" She screamed which made myriads of Trump chains appear everywhere.

"Ah~ More playtime…" Break released a sigh, "Miss Alice~" He started as he unsheathed his sword, "There are times where you must learn to stay quiet." He advised her before he sliced a Trump in half.

Alice rolled her eyes at him before she concentrated on the Red Trump chains and attacked them with her 52 pickup, '_Tch, it's not like killing Trump chains is that hard._' They continued to fight their way through the chains until they reached the other side of the village, "Stupid old dwarf…" She muttered.

"Well, we must get going if we are to gain that reward he told us about." Break encouraged her lightly before he walked through the portal along with Alice right behind her.

The old dwarf's eye widened as he saw Alice and Break exit the portal, "You have the key!" He exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Of course we do stupid dwarf!" Alice responded with a scoff.

"Don't mind her rudeness…" Break chuckled, "I'm sure she will behave~" Once again, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Haha!" The old dwarf laughed in amusement, "Very resourceful…" He muttered, referencing it to the key Alice held, "Oz's confidence is not misplaced. He is no fool." He nodded his head.

"I certainly hope not~" Break grinned before they got into the hot air balloon the old dwarf had ready for them.

"Use the key to free my clan from the oppressive burden they carry." The old dwarf stated, "Any fight against Alyss's tyranny is a good fight. They've suffered…" He started to go off on a tangent before Alice interrupted him.

"I'm sure I'm very sorry for them but what about that reward?" Alice demanded, "We got you the stupid key and all and I'm sure you have a way for getting us small." She snorted.

"Ah~ Excuse her again." Break grinned at him as he placed tape over her mouth.

"Haha, I like you Mister Hatter sir." The old dwarf grinned as he made a reference to the hat that was floating on top of Break's head.

'_Hatter?_' Alice thought as she stared at Break with a small scowl. The mad man simply returned her scowl with a teasing smile while putting an arm around her shoulder, much to her displeasure.

* * *

"They've got the key! They've got the key!" The dolls all around Alyss screeched.

"Don't worry…" Alyss giggled, "I'm sure they won't get very far. That village barely held the dolls I intend to send to them anyways." She reassured them, "Cheshire! Come, we must dance!" She called out to him.

"Ah~! Yes Alyss!" With that, the two started to dance up in midair with the dolls rejoicing into song.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_At least this chapter was longer than the other one right? :D _

_Laterz :3 3333_

_MiumiGirl Out!_


	4. Nightmare III: Beyond the Wall

**Author's Notes:** Ah! This chapter was sooo hard to write which is why it took so long to write! XP Anyways, I'm pretty happy for the story's reviewers and I hope you guys keep reading! I'm also happy to see ghost readers as well, so keep reading! Lol anyways, I felt so happy after I found out I passed my AP tests so I did my best to type this chapter up!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the romance that could stir between Break and Alice ;P (I also don't own some of the dialogue of the story as it came from the game as well)**

* * *

Nightmare III:

Fortress of Doors – Beyond the Wall 

* * *

After a few hours of flying, Break and Alice passed by a floating stalactite that had a small house with a jumping and deranged child, calling out to them, "Save me from this hellhole!" He exclaimed though the old dwarf ignored him and flew past him.

"What was that all about?" Alice mumbled as she turned her head back to the child.

"That is just one of the many mad children you'll see soon enough." The old dwarf answered her question.

After his answer, the child could not take it anymore before he made a jump off of the stalactite to try and make his way on the hot air balloon but he fell in the darkness. Alice's violet eyes went wide in shock before she stood up and leaned over the sides of the hot air balloon, "Aren't you going to save him?" She exclaimed in shock.

Yes, she did not know this deranged and crazed child but… did his life not mean anything in this realm? Of course, living in the human world, or preferably to Alice, "Oz's world", she knew that human life was very precious and one should not throw it away. Her violet eyes kept staring at the endless and bottomless void as the child laughed insanely while falling to no where.

Break frowned as he watched the child fall while the old dwarf did not answer her question. Even if he was inside Alice's mind, he could not help but find that sight… ugly and twisted. This child may not really exist but even still… he could not help but wonder why the old dwarf chose not to intervene in the child's suicide. Maybe… Maybe this part of Alice's insanity represented her suicidal tendencies?

They stayed quiet for several of minutes before he started to give them some information, "There's a skool, inside the Fortress, where you'll find certain items for creating a concoction that will make you small." The old dwarf started as he broke the silence.

"What items exactly?" The Hatter turned to the old dwarf.

The old dwarf stayed silent before answering him, "Items. Items, Hatter. You'll know them when you see them." He answered, "Speaking of seeing things, we should avoid the Trump Chains' notice…" He started to make his voice into a whisper, "Hang on!" He warned them as he did his best to avoid some of the getting caught by the chains. However, one of the Trump Chains spotted them, "Ahhhhh! – Dammit! We've been seen!" He exclaimed as Red Trump Chains came out of their compound and started to shoot bullets at them.

"You want for me to kill them?" Alice smirked as she held up her 52 pickup while eyeing the small-fry chains dangerously.

"It's no use girl." The old dwarf immediately responded, "Stay low. I'm going to get you two inside. You'll need your energy and health for the real battle inside." He warned them. The old dwarf effectively evaded the shots being thrown at them as he got his hot air balloon over the giant fortress. Once they were in, more Red Trump Chains were attacking them. The old dwarf grunted as he flew to the west side of the skool's wall, "Eventually you must break through such walls…" He started, "But for now, jump!" He ordered them.

Alice jumped off first, not wanting to ask any questions, "We'll see you inside~?" Break grinned at the dwarf.

The old dwarf nodded in response before the mad man jumped off second, _'Well… I hope that that rude and proud girl is the champion that will free us from the Will's control…'_ He thought as he made his own special way to the skool.

* * *

After a few minutes, Break landed right next to Alice on the edge of the wall, "What took you so long Clown?" Alice had her arms crossed while scowling at him impatiently.

"Just concerned about the dwarf~" Break responded, "Ah~ I suppose we go into this entrance here?" He ran towards an opening in the wall while Alice followed closely behind him, '_This place feels… too much like the Abyss…_' He thought horridly as they kept on their feet before reaching another opening. The Hatter suddenly felt a disturbing presence before he unsheathed his sword, "We must be careful here Miss Alice~" He warned, "There's bound to be many enemies here." Break advised her.

Alice took his advice with care, especially because his tone did not sound at all playful. She knew that whenever he got serious and when he did, it usually meant something big was going to happen. She took out her 52 pickup and made sure she was ready. Once they entered the next opening, two sinister, ghastly, flying, skull-faced banshees came from the dark skies and attacked them with howling screeches.

"Ah!" Alice howled in pain from their screeches, "Damn Boojums!" She exclaimed as she shot her cards at one of them, "These chains are a nuisance!" She complained as she destroyed the one she was attacking.

Break laughed at her complaints, "Did you know that they were once humans~?" He asked her.

"What?" Alice asked after Break killed his Boojum.

Her answer had to wait as the wooden floor beneath started to fall apart, "Ah~ Looks like we have to make a run for it~" Break smiled towards Alice as he approached her, "Sorry about this~" He apologized before he picked her up.

"WAAAH!" Alice screamed, "Why do you always have to carry me?" Alice complained as she pounded against his chest.

"You don't remember?" Break asked with a faked hurtful tone, "Protecting a lady is a gentlemen's job!" He smiled at her as he poked her nose while she kept her scowl at him. Through the harsh beatings from Alice, Break managed to avoid falling down the disappearing floor and up the stairs. He managed his way through the platform and towards a portal.

* * *

"Here we are!" He grinned at her.

"Damn you Clown…" Alice scowled at him before she entered the portal then followed Break. The two were finally inside the walls of the Fortress. The chain took in everything she saw, "Are we inside?" She asked the Rainsworth servant.

"We are indeed Miss Alice~" Break answered her before a thought crossed his mind, '_After facing so many enemies… I'm surprised that I'm not coughing up blood._' He thought to himself, '_Is it that since we are both in Alice's mind, in her Wonderland, that I don't receive the negative effects of my second contract?_' He mused to himself before sensing chains coming from every corner.

"You feel that too Clown?" Alice asked him as she was getting ready to kill some chains.

"Hold on Miss Alice…" Break spoke, "I… need to test something out." He gave her a playful smile before his sword started to glow red.

Alice felt the extremely dangerous aura around him, '_This aura…_' She glared at Break, '_Is he going to use the full extent of Mad Hatter's powers?_' She thought with a fearful look in her violet eyes, "Clown…" She warned him with a dangerous tone.

Though the chain is not one to fear of anything on the outside, on the inside, she was seriously scared and worried about the damage that Break's chain, Mad Hatter, could do. She was of course no idiot when it came to Break's chain. The brunette knew how dangerous that… that stupid hat chain can be, especially if one could not fully control its powers. Alice bit her bottom lip as she watched Break readying himself for whatever may come.

"Don't worry Miss Alice~" Break grinned, "I'm in a legal contract with Mad Hatter." He reminded her, "He'll only destroy the chains that I wish to be killed." He reassured her as a massive amount of Black Trump Chains came from every corner to attack them.

Somehow, beneath all those fluffy words, Alice could feel his honesty and sincerity. She did not know why but somehow, she felt… safer and more trusting into the mad man. The brunette did not like that. Alice kept a frown on the outside but on the inside, she felt a little… grateful, especially since he did not possess the feeling to kill her off, though that would be insane.

The floating hat above Break's head grew ten times larger than it was as it made its real appearance before the enemy chains, "_Time to raise some havoc._" Mad Hatter spoke to Break, "_The dogs of war are __**loose**__!_" He cackled loudly as Break allowed Mad Hatter to open its monocle and destroyed every chain within the vicinity. Break used most of his will power in order to make sure that Alice would not get hurt, not even scratched, from the powerful attack.

After using Mad Hatter's powers, Break fell on his knees quickly before Alice went to his side, "Dammit…" Break cursed himself.

"Clown…?" Alice asked unaware of the fact that her tone was full of concern.

"Hahaha~ Even Miss Alice holds concern for me." Break teased while enjoying the pink blush that was crawling on her face.

"S-Shut up Clown!" Alice exclaimed as her cheeks turned to a bright pink before quickly releasing him and crossing her arms while turning her head away from him. The chain did not like how he could easily get her, Alice of all people or chains, flustered, "I-I just needed to know how you were doing since Oz isn't here…" Suddenly, a mad thought crossed her mind, "And you are my temporary manservant!" She declared as she used her index finger to point at him.

"Manservant…?" Break placed his left hand on the left side of his face before chuckling, "If you say so Miss Alice~" He smirked to himself as he kept note that her cheeks kept that pink color on her face, "As to my condition, I guess I should say that I've temporarily lost my will power meaning that I've just grown too tired~" He explained, '_I probably shouldn't do that again unless if it's in a dire situation…_' Break lectured himself, '_Though I'm not dying or coughing up blood…_' He thought suspiciously to himself.

Alice frowned at him before she used her body to hold the Hatter up, '_Damn Clown… he's supposed to be my temporary manservant!'_ She scowled as she helped him walk towards a couple of wooden doors.

Break chuckled, "There are so many doors here in this Fortress. I guess this is why they called it the 'Fortress of Doors'." He cracked the corny pun which made Alice roll her eyes at him.

Once making it through the doors, Alice's eyes widened at the gaping gap to the next portal, "How do we…?" She asked as they both made it to the edge of the floor. As they did, something in where Alice walked on triggered a platform to come up, "This…" She frowned to herself.

"Ah… this place really does resemble the Abyss does it not Miss Alice~?" Break asked her.

"Once we get rid of that stupid Will of Abyss out of mind, you owe me…" Alice muttered to herself though it was more directed at Break.

Break grinned apologetically at Alice in response before she started to find her way through the platforms. Once or twice she nearly fell along with Break but either she or he caught the mistake so they would not fall in the dark void beneath them. It took a while before they reached the other side of the area. They made it in front of the portal to which Alice felt Break stumble on his feet.

"Thank you Miss Alice~" Break nodded, "I believe it'll only get worse once we use this portal." He lightly warned her before they went through the portal.

* * *

_**Ding **_**Ding **_Ding_

Three "dings" were heard as Alice's violet eyes caught three doors on the other side closing to the sound of each "dings". She frowned, "I hate patterns…" Alice muttered to herself before her eyes caught three Boojums approaching them. A giant door passed over the area and opened which contained nothing.

The three Boojum chains came flying towards Break and Alice, "Ah~ My favorite chains~" Break sarcastically though playfully commented. He unsheathed his sword and sliced through one of the Boojum chains though that Boojum chain managed to physically harm Break.

"Clown!" Alice called out as she rapidly shot her cards at a Boojum chain, "What do we do now?" She asked him as she barely managed to kill it. Little did she notice, she felt her own will power dying down each time she used the cards, '_These cards can seriously take out a lot out of me…_' She grunted.

Break noticed the switches when he and Alice ran to the lower platform beneath them, "I believe there was a reason to those three chime noises." He walked over to the switches as he stared at Alice, "The proper order of things is often a mystery to me~" His crimson eye made eye contact with Alice's violet ones, hinting her of a plan.

Alice frowned as she tried her best to make sense of what he meant. When she saw his crimson eye stare at the levers, she instantly knew what he meant. Since she heard the chime rings first, she ran over to the levers while Break grinned and went to destroy more Boojum chains that were floating around and were constantly attacking both of them. Alice studied the levers carefully before she pulled.

_**Ding **_

That first ring was right! Now she has to remember the rest of the pattern. Of course, it did not help that the stupid Boojums were being nuisances. Now and then, they would slip past Break but would not make that far seeing how the skilled swordsman would not allow the chains to harm such a "lady", as the white-haired man would say.

_'Dammit…'_ Alice thought as she could not help but look at Break, who was fending off the Boojums. She knew she could not let him fight them off any longer. She had to decide quick otherwise… the mad man might just have to lean on her again. No! She would not have that! Although… his warm body and… no, perish the thought! Her violet eyes went to one of the un-pulled levers, "This one had better be the correct one!" She snarled and pulled.

**Ding **

Alice's eyes lit with joy, "Yes!" She grinned a toothy grin and then pulled the last lever to finish the puzzle, '_Heh, that was too easy…_' She laughed heartily on the inside.

_Ding_

The doors from the other side of where Alice and Break were opened up and revealed a path to another portal. The proud chain groaned as she saw the distance that she and the mad man would have to travel, "That far?" Alice complained as she groaned tiredly.

Stupid Will! It was her fault that Alice had to divulge into her own mind to save her sanity from that horrible… white rabbit. Of course, Alyss would not make it easy for her so-called "twin". The brunette started snarling and stomping on the ground.

"Miss Alice~ Complaining will get you nowhere if you are not to take action." Break commented as he blew in her ear to which she tensed and ceased her complaining, "If you are tired then allow me to-"

"Hey!" Alice waved her arms in front of her to keep the mad man's arms away from her, "No! You are not to hold me again Clown!" She exclaimed before she puffed a breath of air and ran up the stairs.

Break pouted to himself, "I was just being a gentleman…" He followed closely behind the chain.

As the two ran on the platform, an extra Boojum chain flew up and started screaming at them. Alice quickly lost her balance as well as getting physically harmed, "AHHH!" She screeched as she felt herself fall from the floating platform that led to the doors.

However, instead of falling into the nothingness that lie beneath the platform, Break caught Alice in the nick of time, "Miss Alice~" He grinned as he brought her up and into his arms, "When we get back, I must have Milady or Mister Oz must teach you proper balance techniques~" He teased her as he ran down the platform. Alice scowled at him while she swallowed up her pride. Break, in the process of saving Alice, managed to destroy the extra Boojum chain. Afterwards, he started to run the path that was laid out in front of them to the other side.

Alice hated the way he always kept saving her even though she was in the depths of her mind. Dammit, she was supposed to be in control of this place! She was supposed to be the strongest being and yet… yet, she allowed for the Will to take over and worse… Break was stronger than she was by a long shot. Of course, Alice hated to admit but he was a pretty powerful person and she would hate to have him as an enemy.

As Break traveled with Alice in his arms, the chain could not help but think why he had insisted on coming along. He must have a real reason why he would want to be here. Well, the chain could not think of reasons because of Break's warm body and strong arms… wait, did she just really think that? Alice frowned to herself before she slightly shivered and felt goose bumps on her arms when his right hand kept moving underneath her thighs. Hell no was he going to get comfortable with her body! Yet… she found herself not saying anything about it.

For Break, he could not help but comment on the fact that despite Alice being a chain in human form, she was very light. He had expected her to be heavy due to all that meat she consumes three times or more daily. As well, he could not help but notice the exotic scent that Alice seemed to exude whenever he carried the feisty… did he really just think feisty? Heh, of course she was… that _feisty_ little chain.

'_Keep your pedophiliac thoughts to yourself Break…_' Mad Hatter grumbled in disgust.

Break pouted a little to which Alice paid no attention to, '_I don't see that as pedophilia if she's way older than I am…_' He pointed out before they reached the other side.

"Let me down…" Alice muttered in which the mad man complied. She growled at herself for feeling very useless, "Let me take down all the stupid chains here!" She demanded as she took out her 52 pickup.

Break nodded in compliance, "Well~ Miss Alice, whatever you say~" He stifled a laugh as he watched her slice and kill some Trump chains with those magical killing cards. They managed to slice the chains in the head with stuffing quickly coming out.

'_At least she's being useful…_' Mad Hatter muttered in annoyance in Break's mind.

'_Ah~ Be polite Mad Hatter, remember that she has her powers…_' Something about that thought made Break think on that subject, '_Does this apply in here as well…?_' He mused to himself.

"Haha!" Alice declared in victory, "I destroyed all the chains Clown!" She called out to him, "Now, let's go! I want to find that old man now!" She hollered towards the white-haired man before running into the portal. Break smiled to himself as he followed right behind her.

* * *

Once the two made it through the portal, Alice cockily grinned as she saw an easy pathway to the next portal just across the room, "Ha! This is a piece of cake! No chains or anything!" She boasted while laughing.

However, before either of the Pandora agents had a chance to take even two simple steps, the floor in the middle of the room broke into myriads of floating platforms while the portal was lifted by a floating platform to the very top of the room. The floating platforms looked very unstable while underneath them was the big gaping nothingness that could kill anyone who made one wrong step.

"Miss Alice~" Break wore a teasing grin at the chain.

"Shut up." Alice surprisingly silenced him when her violet eyes glared at him. Why oh why does the stupid Will love torturing them? Oh yeah, she hates both Alice and Break of which she does not know who she hates the most.

The duo made a jump for it to the first platform. The platforms around them kept floating up and down, making it hard for them to make a clear jump, "One wrong step will lead to utter destruction, so I warn you to be careful~" Break reminded Alice with a playful grin on his face.

Alice frowned at his reminder as it made her more nervous in her jumps, '_Damn Clown…_' She was very nervous indeed but she would not dare show it, especially not in front of the Clown. She had this pride thing she had to keep up with.

"Of course rabbits are _supposed_ to be good at jumping…" Alice turned her head to Break and wondered if he said it but Break merely grinned and waved at her, "Stupid rabbit…" The voice spoke up again.

"Are you saying that Clown or is your 'doll' insulting me?" Alice threatened.

Break struggled to suppress his giggles but it didn't work, "Miss Alice~ I hope you noticed that I don't have Emily with me at the moment." He pointed to the usual spot on his left shoulder that Emily usually sat on.

"Then who is saying that?" Alice sneered.

"Stupid rabbit doesn't even know who's insulting her~!" Alice turned her glare at the floating hat on Break's head.

"Mad Hatter?" Break's giggles confirmed her question.

"Wow… it took her this long to realize that Emily was just controlled by me." Mad Hatter taunted, "Then again, rabbits are one of the stupidest creatures to hop on that human world." The chain laughed maniacally.

"I'm gonna burn that hat…!" Alice exclaimed with her hands approaching the hat.

Break swiftly halted her by grabbing both of her wrists, "Ah~ Don't do anything too hasty Miss Alice~" He wildly grinned.

Alice could not help but notice his hold on her wrists. They felt so… warm and gentle. Argh, why, now, was she thinking about all these small little details about the stupid Clown? Damn him and his stupid Emily-hat thing… She immediately tore her wrists out of Break's grasp with a frown before she wiped her wrists on her jacket as if she was contaminated with a disease. Stupid Break, stupid cart ride…

"Now, now, Mad Hatter, I hope that you will get along with Miss Alice~ After all, I allowed you to come and play in Wonderland~" He chuckled.

"Of course you mad man…" Mad Hatter grumbled to itself.

"Now, we must hurry if we are to save your mind from insanity~" Break poked the tip of Alice's nose.

"Too late~" Mad Hatter laughed to itself.

"Ah~! I told you to be nice Mad Hatter!" Break shook the floating hat on his head.

Alice frowned to herself, "First it was a doll and now it's just a stupid hat…" The angered chain made a correctly timed jump to the next floating platform.

After quite a bit of jumping, the Pandora agents made it to the portal at the very top of the room, "It wasn't so bad now was it, Miss Alice~?" He grinned.

Alice glared up at his red eye, "You're the worst temporary manservant!" She exclaimed before she flipped her brown hair at him in arrogance and entered the portal.

"I was just complimenting her…" Break pouted to himself before following the brunette.

* * *

Once they made it through the portal, almost immediately, a hoard of Boojum chains flew towards the Pandora agents. Of course, the Will of Abyss would not make this easier for them. As they came, Break could only smile as he took out his sword while Alice frowned and cursed silently to Alyss as she got her card deck out.

"It looks as if the Will of Abyss is trying to kick us out of here~" The white-haired man grinned while the chain shot him an incredulous look.

Three Boojums went after Alice while the other three went for Break. The trio that went after Alice managed to corner her on the right side of the room. Alice frowned to herself while she managed to shoot one of the Boojums down. The other two kept screaming their agony to her however, she could care less. While fighting, one by one, Alice felt her willpower completely disappear from her body after killing the second Boojum.

'_Dammit!_' Alice cursed at herself as she did not feel anymore will to use her cards. However, the chain would not give up that easily. She ran towards the Boojum and kicked it down to the ground, '_Why can't I use my real powers in here?_' Alice thought as her frustration increased. Her violet eyes caught the knife she had put away in her boot earlier. Desperately, the chain took it out and repeatedly stabbed the Boojum until it was engulfed into flames.

With the three dead, their burning bodies left behind a flittering light that quickly took in the chain. Alice twitched but when the light hit she suddenly felt a surge of her willpower coming back to her at a rapid pace. Was this because the more chains she killed, the closer she got to save her sanity from the brink of madness?

"Ah~ Miss Alice!" Break came up to her, breaking her from her thoughts, "I see that you were able to defeat those nasty chains~?" He teased her with his signature playful smile.

Alice crossed her arms while she frowned in response, "Of course you stupid Clown!" The chain answered harshly. However, before they would continue to move forward, she took in a deep breath and halted him with the next question that came from her lips, "Clown, do you have any theory on why I can't use my powers but you can?" She questioned.

Xerxes smiled and turned around while he used his hand in a motion for her to follow him, "Well, I only have but one in my mind~" He started as they made their way to an activation spot supposedly to open one of the three shuffling doors, "Perhaps the Will is blocking your powers so you would have an unfair advantage in taking your mind back." He nodded his head, "I suppose it does not work on me because this is not my mind in the first place~!" Break chuckled to himself as one of the doors came to a halt and opened up, "Well, let's go on through, shall we~?" Alice released a tired sigh and simply complied.

* * *

"Ah~!" Cheshire freaked out when he caught Break and Alice advance deeper in the Fortress of Doors.

Alyss could only giggle at his reactions before she slowly slid her frail and pale arms around his neck from behind, "Don't worry Cheshire~" Her voice quickly soothed the cat chain, "This is not the hard part yet. Besides, they have not even reached the fun part yet…" She giggled as she joined in on his watching.

* * *

Once the two made it out, Alice quickly noticed that they were outside again. The chain whipped her body around and captured Break's attention with her violet eyes, "What? Weren't we just outside when we came here?" She quickly questioned with a little attitude in her voice.

"We needed to go through the fortress so that we may enter in there." Break simply answered as he pointed his finger at the rocking "skool" in the middle of the Fortress of Doors.

"Is that a school?" Alice asked while she noticed some disturbed kids yelling about while running around, making too much noise.

"At least a rabbit knows what a 'school' is!" Alice immediately glared at Break, who just pointed his finger at Mad Hatter.

Suddenly, howls filled the horrid night sky as Boojums started to approach the two Pandora agents at a terrifyingly fast rate, "Well, it appears the Will does not want us any closer to that school in the middle of the Fortress of Doors." Break commented before drawing out his sword. A thought filled the Rainsworth servant's mind, '_I wonder how much the Will is willing to take from Alice…_' He frowned on the inside as he started his slaughter on the incoming Boojums.

Alice on the other hand was busy to respond with an insult towards the white-haired man and his stupid chain. She kept her focus on the Boojum chains that dared to destroy the all too proud and cocky chain. The chain took out her cards and flicked her wrist a couple of times to destroy the incoming tortured souls. As she attacked, the brunette swiftly evaded the chains' attacks to avoid getting injured.

One of the Boojums managed to sneak in behind the chain and at the top of its lungs, it howled with all of its might, sending the proud special chain to the edge of the giant wall of the fortress. Alice snarled instinctively before she managed to balance herself but the Boojum kept howling and howling, causing her to finally stumble backwards. Beneath her was just the empty void of the place that reminded her of the well despised Abyss.

However, Alice's fall was short lived when she suddenly found herself in the familiar arms of a man she did not like to work under, "Ah, Miss Alice, you do know that you require a lot of saving, right~?" Break mischievously grinned as he kept her body very close to his. He had her in a bridal-style position, something which the chain did not find comfort in no matter how much the mad man tried his best to make her comfortable, being the gentleman he is.

Alice growled in frustration before she pushed herself out of Break's arms, "Argh!" She gripped the sides of her hair. Of course, Break knew why the chain was frustrated but he could not help but enjoy her little frustrations. It amused him as it amused him to see his other close friends, specifically Milady or Sharon, frustrated or flustered by his actions. His red eye kept watching Alice as she turned around and frowned, "What are you staring at?" She asked in a rather tired but frustrated voice.

Break smiled and used his right hand to fan towards her direction, "Ah~! I was just admiring that cute little frustrated face of yours~" He found himself smirking when he noticed a faint color of pink on her cheeks. Oh, how he loved his ability to get well, any person flustered. Of course, he did not know why he enjoyed it more whenever he was the one responsible in getting Alice flustered.

Alice crossed her arms and turned her back towards him, "Stupid Clown…" She muttered as she let Break destroy the Boojum that had attempted to push her over the edge. Her violet eyes fixed themselves on the rocking "skool" in the middle of the giant fortress, "So, we're supposed to jump in that window?" Alice pointed at the open window that was just begging for them to enter.

The white-haired man nodded, "Of course Miss Alice~" He answered, "Now, would you like some-"

"No!" Alice glared while she snarled her answer, "I'd like for you to refrain from touching me in any type of way while we are inside that… that school!" She turned herself around before making a jump in the rocking "skool".

Mad Hatter just chuckled, "So you like to keep your hands on her huh Break?" It just kept chuckling rather cruelly and suggestively at the mad man.

Break released a sigh, "Well, if that's what she wants though…" He grinned, "I think she might forget rather easily about her words~" With that, he jumped inside the building as well, following behind Alice.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Well, I'd have to say that I'm sorry that this chapter was not as long or longer than the last. Of course, this was just outsidet the 'skool' so hopefully the next one is going to be pretty long! _

_Oh yes, hopefully I've put some fluff between our two favorite characters and hopefully they weren't too OOC I hope ^^ As well, I forgot to add but for me, I think Emily is controlled by Mad Hatter so that it could voice out its thoughts and Break's inner feelings. This is just a little notice just in case Mochizuki decides to explain about the doll :)_

_Please R&R!_

_Laterz :3 3333_

_MiumiGirl Out!_


	5. Nightmare IV: Skool Daze

**Author's Notes:** Sorry guys for the uber long wait! XP It's just ya, life's being hard on me atm especially when something personal just happened... ew, and high school classes + college apps are stressing me. Also, don't forget I didn't forget you guys and this fic! If anything, I will continue something I start that I find enjoyable to write, like this fic! Please be patient with me and thank you for all my loyal silent/audible readers! You rock, especially my reviewers who aren't too lazy to review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightmare IV:

Fortress of Doors – Skool Daze

* * *

Within the swaying walls of the skool, Alice could not help but shiver just being here. She could feel that the closer they got to the Will of the Abyss, the closer they were to saving her sanity… and to a possible imprisonment for all eternity within the Abyss if she and Break were to take any wrong steps. This place was so… cold, deathly, hellish, dark… insane. The chain could hear the groans of the deformed and nightmarish children in the skool, agonized from the torture of insanity caused by the Will. Nuts, bolts, anything to screw into a child's head represented the pain that Alice felt the moment the Will decided it was fun to mess with her mind.

Alice had to admit to one thing but dare never to speak it aloud. She was actually grateful that the stupid Clown wanted to help her, even if he may be selfish, even if he may be using her to get closer to the Will… even if-

"Ah~! Miss Alice!" The chain jumped from the enthusiastic voice that belonged to the one person she was just thinking about. Ah, perfect timing… especially with a blush that crept on her face when she started to think about him, "Hm? Were you thinking about me Miss Alice~?" Break gave her his signature mischievous grin at the smaller chain.

Then again… maybe she should have just gone on this life-threatening journey on her own. Of course, if he were to leave now, she would not feel this warmth that exuded from him… this warmth that comforted her in her quest the deeper they delved in her insane mind thanks to the Will of Abyss.

Alice clenched her fists, all of the positive things she thought of the Clown dissolved at the moment, "What makes you think I would even consider thinking about you Clown?" She snarled at him while her eyes shot daggers at her taller partner.

Instead of answering her first, he simply cupped her pale chin with his pale hands and lifted her face so that his mischievous yet sinister crimson eyes can stare into her naïve yet feisty purple ones, "Miss Alice~ It's so cute to see you in denial~" He responded with his cheery comment before releasing her and taking a couple of steps more within the nightmarish school.

Hell, it was cute to see her pout! Of course, nothing would compare to his lady and master. Ah yes, her refined composure, the way she would look at others, the way her beautiful and tantalizing purple… wait, were her eyes even purple? He tried to think back to Miss Sharon's wonderful and lady-like smile… her cute little fangs that would show when she would get angry and… these did not resemble his lady at all! What was wrong with him?

Shaking his head away from these thoughts, Break quickly noticed the impatient look on Alice's face. She stood there with her arms crossed over her small but certainly not flat chest while tapping her right white boot, indicating her growing frustration with him, "Are you in there Clown?" The chain questioned, though it sounded more of a demand for an answer, "Come on! We have find those ingredients for the old man so that he can create that potion for us!" Without even waiting for him, she quickly ran up to the door and opened it.

As quick as Alice had opened the door, attacks were made by myriads of Red Trump Chains that were just waiting for them. It was as if the Will of Abyss had placed them there for a surprise attack. Enduring the hits, Alice held the sides of her arms, biting her bottom lip while she tried to stop the droplets of blood seep from the cuts she received.

"Don't be hasty Miss Alice~" Break advised her before he deflected a couple of shots back to the Red Trump Chains. He quickly knelt beside her, "I hope you won't mind if I touch you once again~?" His tone was so full of mischief that it made Alice distance herself from the Mad Hatter.

"Heh heh… I take it as a 'no' Xerxes…" Break's chain, Mad Hatter, giggled sinisterly at the girl's reaction.

Struggling through the small but annoying pain in her arms, Alice shot him one of her death glares, "Don't you think I forgot about that damn Clown!" She retorted as she started to walk past him but her steps were halted when she turned to see Break grasping onto her arm.

What the hell was this Clown doing? Does he want to die right now? Alice felt her chest huffing from the hot air she was exerting to her partner. The feel of his pale and warm hands on her bare skin exposed by the attacks made by those chains earlier sent a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sheesh, those stupid butterflies are getting rather annoying… how do they even find their way inside?

As Alice struggled to break free from the Rainsworth servant's grip, he shot her a serious look which made her stop, "Miss Alice…" Break spoke her name with only a serious tone, "You need to stop struggling. It's very difficult for an old man like myself to tend to your wounds." He teased though Alice was unsure if he was being mischievous or not.

"It's like a parent tending to their injured child!" Mad Hatter taunted with its laughter booming.

With Alice's impulsive nature, she glared at the floating hat, "I'm not a child you stupid hat!" She spat back at him.

"Calm down Miss Alice~" Break calmly spoke before he ripped off pieces of cloth from his caprice to tie around the impulsive chain's arms, "There, now I hope you won't need a kiss to make it feel better because if so, I might puke!" The mad man grinned with a hearty laugh that made Alice's eye twitch.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid-!_' Alice thought as she and Break went on a look out for anymore chains that may pop out to eliminate her. Taking in the nightmarish room, Alice felt a chill calling to her, asking for her to leave…

_Leave… leave… you'll never get your mind back…_

_'No… I will get my mind back…'_ Alice fought back while biting her bottom lip.

_Heh, if you can… then why are your powers obsolete…? That's weakness…_

'_I'm not weak and I will destroy you!_' By now, Break started to notice Alice's strange silence and the estranged look on her face.

_You will NEVER get rid of me… I will always be a part of you B-Rabbit!_

_**"NO!"**_ Alice screamed in the agony the voice in her head managed to inflict on the chain. This torture was something that she could live without. This was why she had to get the Will out before she caused anymore damage. She did not need this! Right at this moment, Alice just wanted-

_**SLAP**_

W-What had just happened? Brought back to the reality of being within her insane mind, Alice's eyes widened at the wonderful slap she had just received. Her purple eyes kept their gaze down at the blood-stained carpet of the skool before she slowly brought them up to meet that sinister yet warm crimson eye. The expression she wore was full of shock and… fear.

As soon as Break was sure that he got the mad chain's attention, he quickly grasped both the sides of her shoulders and made sure she was facing him. He stared deep into her innocent yet insane-driven eyes, trying to search for whatever had caused this pain… the horrible screaming he had to listen to. It was simply unbearable and… painful to listen to.

"Alice…" At the sound of his voice, Break slightly flinched at the slight tears that rolled down her soft and pale face. He frowned on the inside, not sure why this was bothering him so much… she was just a chain who was nothing like his lady back at the Rainsworth mansion! The way she would call his name, the way she would glare at him the moment he was visible to her naïve, soft, innocent, purple- no that's not right, Miss Sharon had beautiful purple, no, ruby-pink eyes! What was this chain doing to him?

Without any thought or hesitation, Break moved his right hand from her shoulder to her soft and pallid face, stroking the tear off of her face. He nearly felt an urge to even… no that was not right. As soon as he released the chain, he missed the light blush that eventually formed on her face when he walked a little past her.

Coming back to her senses, Alice clenched her fists before stomping her foot on the shaky ground, "Dammit Clown! Did I not tell you not to touch me again?" Feeling the frustration and confusion in her veins, she was glad that Break managed to snap her out of it. Speaking of which, "And if you slap me again Clown, I'll… I'll…" The chain tried to think of good threats to make against him but, unfortunately, she could not especially since Mad Hatter was his chain after all.

Turning around, Break could only give her his mischievous yet sinister grin, "You'll what, Miss Alice~? I'm sure you'll find your threat eventually but for now, we must find the old dwarf so as to follow Mister Oz into whatever he believes will save you from your insanity." With that said, he made a motion with his body for her to follow him to a door he believes will lead them to the dwarf.

Huffing from the frustration the Clown managed to build within the chain, Alice could not help but notice the way he spoke her name. The tone of his voice… his warm and sweet breath from all the sweets he consumes… the fact that he said her name without addressing her as miss. It felt like he acknowledged her as… as a friend but… what were this deep dissatisfaction she felt and the butterflies that keep on entering her body without her knowledge?

Breaking away from her thoughts, Alice followed Break into what looked like a school theater… only it looked horribly disfigured with the insanity looming in the dark air. The ragged, brown chairs looked like they would just fall apart. The walls were stained with blood along with the wallpaper peeling off. In the middle of the room on the north wall was an eerie looking clock that stayed at six 'o clock exactly.

As the two Pandora agents walked down the nightmarish carpets of the theatre, the old dwarf turned his attention to the stage in front of him. His body movements encouraged them to do the same. Once Alice and Break made their way to the dwarf, they turned their bodies in the same direction as him.

The stage looked worn down and almost as if the stage was going to fall apart. Screams of 'no' echoed in a high pitch that brought shivers to the chain, though she will never admit to it. A platform in each of the openings of the stage brought out smoke and a child in terrifying and excruciating… insanity. One of the three children located on the left side of the stage was on his knees, laughing for no reason but for insanity. The middle child only stood there, wide-eyed, staring straight at the clock while contemplating suicide while the last child cried and cried, his tears seeping from his eyes and down to the worn-down stage.

While observing the stage, Break turned his head to the old dwarf, "There's a bit more to do than you suggested, don't you think?" He asked suspiciously while the dwarf took in a deep inhale of his brass pipe.

Releasing a sigh while bringing his smoking pipe down, the dwarf coughed before responding to the Pandora agent, "No need for sarcasm," The smaller man scratched the back of his nearly bald head, "I admit, my memory's not what it was; but I'm here now." He spoke with determination in his voice, "I'll try to amend its deficiencies." As he spoke, Break could not help but glance at Alice who was intently staring at the insane children, "The Library contains a recipe for the potion. Consult the Book of Bizarre Things, then-" The old dwarf's skin paled when he felt a chain's presence other than Alice or Mad Hatter, "Oh, no… run!"

Immediately, Break quickly took Alice in his arms while he swiftly drew his sword from its sheath. The old dwarf had already shrunk in size before running off, informing the white-haired man of where to find him when after their little visit to the library. As the dwarf ran off in his small size, five Trump Chains ran inside the worn down theater and started attacking the Pandora agents. Once one of the chains made the first shot, Break immediately deflected it with only a part of his unsheathed sword, keeping Alice close to him.

It was then Alice broke away from her trance and noticed that she was a little _too_ close to the Clown for her liking, "Hey!" She snarled as the taller man jumped on the stage to avoid an attack while he still had her in his grasp, "I can still fight you know! I'm not helpless!" Alice stomped her white heels on the shaky floor of the stage after breaking out of his grasp.

The chain hated the feeling of being so… helpless and weak. It even made her think back to the times of when she was helpless and Break would usually be the one to help her out through all of it. Damn it! She's a chain! Hell, she was supposed to be the toughest in the Abyss! Yet… that stupid Clown is probably just as strong or even… even stronger than she was, with or without Mad Hatter.

Jumping out of her thoughts when one of the Trump Chains attempted to shoot down the chain, Alice barely evaded the attack and turned to the chain that tried to kill her, "Oooh!" Anger flared through the veins of the brunette while she took out her temporary weapon, "If I had my scythe, you would've been blown to bits!" She exclaimed before shooting it down with her cards.

"Ah, Miss Alice, try to focus on destroying these chains before you let your anger get the better of you~" Break advised her with a little mischievous grin on his face.

"It's impossible for that stupid rabbit to control her anger…" Mad Hatter grunted as his Contractor destroyed the remaining chains that were still present in the theater.

Forcing herself to keep her anger in check, Alice bit her tongue back while she gave the Clown's chain a deathly glare. It was especially hard for her not to try and insult that stupid little hat but… that advice Break so kindly bestowed upon her seemed to have taken some sort of effect on her… and she did not like it.

After the little fight, Alice's purple eyes locked on to some sort of croquet that was being held by the middle child. She felt a stronger power emanating from the weapon, something far stronger than the temporary weapon she was carrying. If it was a weapon and something that the Clown used to play with before, than she might as well go after it!

Once she tried to take the croquet from the child, the child sharply turned his head towards the chain. He stared at her with his insane-driven eyes, keeping his strong grip on the croquet. Barring her fangs at the child, Alice started a little "tug-o-war" unintentionally, "Give me that stick you stupid and moronic kid!" At once, the child immediately released the croquet though this action appeared to be suspicious to the white-haired man.

Looking at the croquet mallet, Break's lips curved into a slight frown, '_The Will certainly did her research on me…_' He thought as he watched Alice stick her tongue at the child in victory.

However, Alice's little boasting came to a halt when the child stared up at her, "Here's a riddle…" He started with an insane grin on his face.

"When is a croquet mallet like a Billy Club?" The other child to their left asked, which sent chills down Alice's spine.

The child who was previously crying stopped all too soon and stared at the Pandora agents, "I'll tell you." His insane grin only reminded Break of the Will's smile after she had torn his eye, "Whenever you want it to be…" He, along with the other maniacal children, cackled before they were taken down, beneath the unstable stage.

Shaking away the familiar feeling the chain felt for these children, Alice swung the croquet mallet around before she accidentally shot a ball which ricocheted off of the walls. Wide-eyed, the brunette wickedly grinned, "This is so much better than those stupid cards!" Alice boasted before she heard a chuckle coming from Mad Hatter.

"Little rabbit only relying on Break's past toys…" Mad Hatter started, "This just shows how helpless you are without him…" He taunted mischievously to which its Contractor showed no signs of amusement on his face, which made Alice wonder what that stupid hat was hinting at.

After Mad Hatter's sinister jokes, Break's lips curved into his signature smile, "Well, we need to head to the library Miss Alice~" He lightly suggested, using his hand to motion for the chain to follow him.

Once the two opened the doors that led them in the theater, that same chill Alice had felt earlier made her shiver in her spot. She did not like the feel of the haunting lobby of the skool. Little did she notice, Break sensed her shivers and…distress. He could even sense her insanity threatening to take over the little sanity Alice had left, which was supposed to be used to banish the Will out of her mind.

Taking her hand in his, the mad man softly smiled down on Alice when she looked up at him with a startled look on her pallid face, "Don't worry Miss Alice~" He reassured her with a melodic voice, "Now, we must find that dwarf so that we may be rid of the Will." Somehow, his words of encouragement mad Alice believe that they can kick the stupid Will out of her mind. Usually, his words annoyed her but… why not now?

Realizing that the Clown's hand still held her hand, Alice broke away from his grasp with a frustrated look on her face, "Damn Clown! What did I tell you about touching me?" She hissed but he just kept his silly little grin, "And I know we can get rid of her. Let's just keep moving on." With that, she exhaled all of the hot air in her system and stormed up the shaky stairs with Break following behind her.

Once the Pandora agents made it up the stairs, a sudden chill was felt by both the agents. After sensing danger coming from the blood-red doors in front of them, both the Contractor and chain brought out their weapons before opening the doors. Immediately, two Black Trumps came at them with much force. Alice wore a lost face but it quickly disappeared when she swung her croquet mallet and out came magical croquet balls that quickly destroyed the two Trumps.

"Well~ Looks like I was not needed for this little task, eh Miss Alice?" Break's musical laugh made Alice's eye twitch out of annoyance but… made her insides tingle, only a little.

"Dammit Break! Why'd you make me look so useless?" Mad Hatter complained though its Contractor merely ignored it.

Making their way to the next set of doors, both of the Pandora agents found themselves in the massive and horror-filled library. The library had no roof and only revealed the dark abyss swirling above their heads. A dark chill also filled the library which made Alice lose a bit of her confidence in regaining her sanity. If she kept fighting the Will at this slow rate, there was no way Alice was going to win especially if she felt like succumbing at any moment.

She had to finish this fast.

"Miss Alice~" Alice broke away from her thoughts to give her attention to the mad man, "I think it's best to split up." He felt the chain tense at the idea, "Don't fret, it's only for a moment. Besides, I believe this method is faster so that we may be a step closer to destroying the Will~" Before Break left, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "_Steps to enlightenment brighten the way, but the steps are steep. Take them on at a time~_" Then he was gone before her sight.

Feeling loneliness wash over her body, Alice started shivering but she quickly bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, '_Don't be afraid! This is my mind and I am here to take back what is rightfully mine! I will kick that stupid Will's ass out of my mind!_' With words of encouragement, the chain reopened her eyes and held the croquet mallet in her hand as tight as she could.

Thinking back to what the dammed Clown whispered to her a while ago, Alice knew that he knew what they were supposed to do in the library. Her purple eyes searched for the book that the blasted dwarf wanted them to find. Easier said than done. There were probably, like, fifty million or more books in this horror-filled library!

Wait… why did she even think of a library in her mind? She hated reading! … more like she hated it when Sharon would always drag her away and read her all of these romance novels. Whatever, complaining won't get anyone anywhere. Her eyes quickly caught sight of a giant book that stood probably one-hundred feet from where she stood. The book was brown and the front cover resembled a face of a disfigured chain. She soon found that there was no way to get there without a little… boost.

"_Steps to enlightenment brighten the way, but the steps are steep. Take them on at a time~_"

Suddenly, Alice realized what the Clown meant. However, that was going to be a little problem… there are no stairs or any type of steps to reach that blasted book! Soon, her purple eyes spotted a giant book with mystical purple aura around it… a purple aura that seemed so familiar to her yet… distant. She touched the book and immediately it started to fly!

Alice saw that it was flying towards the book to act like a platform should she reach that height in the library. Now she knew what to do! She had to find more flying books to reach that book! That's what that Clown meant! Why couldn't he just be straightforward with her? It wasn't that hard… was it?

The chain quickly made her way to an old and tattered platform to advance to the next level of the library. She knew that once she makes it to the next level, there would be a plenary of Trump chains ready to attack her. With that in mind, Alice readied herself with her croquet mallet for offensive and defensive purposes. Instead of enemies, her eyes spotted another giant book.

'_This is too easy…_' Alice suspiciously thought but nonetheless she made a run for it and touched the book. It flew next to the other book she previously touched. There was nothing on this level of the library. That was weird. Realization hit when she noticed that there was no other way to get to the next level of the library!

"Stupid Clown!" Alice exclaimed in frustration as she used the croquet mallet to hit one of the book cases. It fell down and created a very convenient stairway for the chain. Now she realized that not only did she have to find those books but create special paths also to get to the book. Stupid Clown indeed.

After knocking over one of the book cases, Trump chains became startled and started to attack her. Alice found herself smirking when she saw that they wanted to challenge her. Even without her scythe because of her horrible spiritual twin she felt that she could take them on.

Swinging the croquet mallet at them, Alice managed to get rid of the Trump chains with her magical croquet balls. She could not explain why but she felt that with each of the weapons she received, she felt that some of her old powers were emanating from these items. If these were her powers, are these weapons like puzzle pieces that once put together it would create or form her Bloody Scythe?

With the Trump chains destroyed, Alice ran up the knocked down book case and found a nice path way to the Book of Bizarre Things. She quickly jumped one by one on top of the giant books to reach the book that she and Break were to find. Heh, stupid Clown. He was probably still way behind just-

"Miss Alice~!" Break grinned, sitting on the right ledge right of the Book of Bizarre Things, once the chain made it to where he was sitting.

"Stupid rabbit, what took you so long?" Mad Hatter taunted as it spun around in midair.

Alice's eye twitched in annoyance before she grabbed the mad man by his black collar, "How did you get here so fast?" She hissed at him though it only amused him further.

"You really are a stupid rabbit aren't you?" Alice felt compelled to strangle the hat that kept throwing her so many taunts and fast quips, "We took a nice ride on those flying books!" It started to cackle when it witnessed Alice's face go deeper in her frustration towards the both of them, mostly at its Contractor.

"You could have told me to ride on one of those!" The chain screamed in the white-haired man's face.

Break ceased his giggling when he placed a finger on her soft and pink lips, "Hush now Miss Alice, I fear that if you are too loud, the Will may send us more troublesome chains up here to kill or even destroy this book." He lightly warned her before removing his finger off her lips.

Mad Hatter expected a retort or something back from Alice but… she only pouted, crossed her arms, and turned around, not saying another word on the matter. What was that about? The chain noticed the small changes occurring in not only B-Rabbit but its Contractor as well. Hmm… something fun was stirring and Mad Hatter did not want to miss one bit of it.

Alice stared at the Book of Bizarre Things before she tried to pry it open. However, it would not open, much to her growing frustration. Her purple eyes searched for a lock but she could not find one. She turned to Break, "There's no lock, but it won't open!" Alice stomped her foot like a little child, "It's stuck!" She added, trying to see if he might know how to open it.

Instead of trying to find a way to open the book, Break was curious to see how she would try to open it if he gave her some advice, "Treat it like a Chinese Box or a stubborn lid." Alice wore a look of confusion which caused the mad man to sigh a little and give her another piece of advice, "Hmm… maybe a tap in the right spot might do the trick." He suggested, leaning a bit forward to see what she might do.

It amused Break to watch the naïve chain tap the book. However, that amusement did not last long when she grew frustrated and simply pushed the book over the edge. The white-haired man's red eye widened when the book made a loud thud on the first floor of the library, "You call that a tap?" He sarcastically asked the chain when he brought his attention back to her.

"Luckily you didn't suggest force otherwise the stupid rabbit might have pulverized it!" Mad Hatter cackled, vexing Alice to greater anger.

"At least I got it open!" Alice retorted with a stomp from her white boots. A mad idea formed in her mind before she proceeded with it. The chain grabbed Break by his collar, to his surprise, and immediately, she made a jump over the ledge.

It did take him by surprise for only a moment but he immediately as they fell, the Rainsworth servant noticed Alice's landing form looked horrible. In one swift movement, he took the meat-loving chain in his arms, much to her surprise. She did not say anything to it but only held on tight before they both landed safely in front of the open Book of Bizarre.

"Aw~ Does the little wabbit like the Clown?" Mad Hatter taunted after its Contractor landed safely.

Quickly jumping out of the white-haired man's arms, Alice clenched her fists and glared at the chain, "If I had my full powers, I'd-"

"You'd what, stupid rabbit? I can easily kill you even if you had your all your powers!" Mad Hatter interrupted as it started to float in her general direction, about ready to call her out to a fight.

"Not now, Mad Hatter. I think you need to be grounded when we get back." Break called out as he took the chain in his hands. The mad man heard Alice laugh but she was not about to get away with it that easily, "As for you Miss Alice, I think you need to behave yourself otherwise you'll get no meat when we get back~" That easily shut the naïve chain up. It was cute in a way, he had to admit.

Alice crossed her arms and pouted before her eyes glanced over to the book, "Mushrooms, poppies, sugar and spice." She started as she read the giant page with the massive text, "All those things are very nice. Clown, do you think you can read the rest?" The brunette complained. If anything, she hated to read, especially since Sharon ruined that experience by reading her all those mushy romantic novels.

Stifling a chuckle, Break amazed himself when he started to read the text, "When combined, the proper mixtures makes a Getting-Small Elixir." He finished and looked at Alice for her response, "So, what do you think?" He asked her.

"There's no meat involved?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"At least there are sweets involved~" Break grinned.

Alice looked away from the Clown, "I don't really like sweets as much as meat…" She muttered to herself though the mad man was able to hear her.

"Miss Alice~ I'm sure by the end, you'll learn to love sweets just as much as you do with meat~" Break commented on her mutterings, "Now, let's get going shall we?" With that, the two Pandora agents exited the horrific library.

* * *

A heavy and unbearable fog rested on the Rainsworth mansion and its surrounding areas which ran out to the next city in vanishing flatness. The air was dark above the dukedom and even more so, the people who currently reside in the great mansion.

Sharon Rainsworth, a lady of the Rainsworth dukedom, stood on her balcony, her once brilliant pink eyes now filled with grief and worry, watching for any signs of Break and Alice to return… safe. Filled with much worries, she often had nightmares which included deaths of both of them. She knew what Alice's goal was. She even knew what Break was after.

The young lady knew that Alice ventured deep inside her mind to find and save her sanity from the Will of Abyss. It was difficult to realize the hardships the naïve chain had to undergo just to get her insane, spiritual twin out. However, Sharon knew that Alice will succeed because if she does not… no, she would not dare think about that horrible possibility.

With her servant and older brother figure, Xerxes Break, Sharon, along with Oz Bezarius, knew that his intentions differ from Alice's goal. She knew what he wanted to do in the depths of Oz's chain. Sharon often thought of him as selfish though he never minded that. She knew that. With his intentions, however, the young lady was glad that Break needed to help Alice with her goal along the way to get what he wanted… though one thing worried her.

"Lady Sharon?" Breaking away from her deep thoughts, Sharon turned around to see Oz standing on the opposite end of where she stood, "Are you alright? Gil and I keep calling your name after the servants found that it was useless to try and get you out of your room, especially when dinner time is almost near." He pointed out as he studied her with his perceptive emerald eyes.

With the young Bezarius boy, Sharon knew that it was futile to even try and lie to him. He was just as worse as Break when it came to reading her! She found that frustrating with him yet… Sharon gave him a gentle smile before responding, "Do not worry for me, Lord Oz." She softly answered him before turning around again to look out to the thick fog, "I'll be down in a minute." She hoped that he would take her answer and leave her to her thoughts.

Chuckling loudly and obviously, Oz made his way next to the Rainsworth lady, "Don't think I'm not worried as well." Sharon snapped her head to Oz though he kept his emerald gaze out to the misty forest, "I understand you see Alice as your younger and much more innocent young sister while you see Break as your older brother but you need to think positive while they're gone." He turned and gave her a sincere and warm smile, "It does no good for a young lady to worry. It may cause wrinkles!" He chuckled…

…though it gave him a few lumps to the head. Whining to the pain that was inflicted to him by Sharon, Oz turned his head to the Rainsworth lady when he heard her giggling, "Thank you Lord Oz." She smiled to him which made his heart flutter. Boy, she was really beautiful. That still never changed even after he found Alice as his chain, "Though I'd still prefer to stay in my room just for a little while before dinner." She answered sincerely.

Oz smiled at the radiant strawberry-blonde, "Of course Lady Sharon." As he was leaving, Oz was taken in surprise when he found himself in Sharon's warm and sweet embrace. She smelled so sweet, he noted, though under that façade was nothing but warm and salty tears.

"I'm sorry, it was just…" Lady Sharon immediately released him then resumed looking out on her balcony, "You may go if you wish." She did not know what compelled her to do such a thing but… she felt that she needed some release and… it felt nice.

Smiling, Oz silently nodded his head and exited the young lady's room. He could not help but shake off the feeling that somewhere along the journey Break and Alice were going through, Break's intentions might get in the way of Alice's intentions of saving her sanity and… her own self.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_I tried to make this as long as I could but for now, I think this was a nice place to cut off :) Also, I didn't really expect the skool saga to be this long XP_

_Also, for the Oz and Sharon part, I thought that it was delicious and cute, I hope. However, aside from me putting a sweet moment between them, there are some hints that could get picked up ;)_

_Please R&R! (even if the review may be small, it still helps!)_

_Laterz :3 3333_

_MiumiGirl Out!_


End file.
